Heart String
by Kim Jie ya
Summary: No summary, Just Story AllxSehun/uke! Sehun/Chap 3 up (KaixHun)/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

' **Heart string'**

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

 **This is drabble AllxSehun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : sama seperti warning-warning semestinya. Oh, juga GS di beberapa chapter.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. –XiuHun.**

.

"Kak Xiumin."

Seorang gadis berambut coklat madu memanggil seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri di halte bus sambil membaca buku. Dia berlari menghampiri pemuda bernama Xiumin itu dan berdiri disebelahnya, masih dengan memperhatikan orang itu.

Yang di lihat hanya menghela nafas dan memasukkan buku yang di bacanya ke dalam tas. Setelah itu dia hanya menatap lurus tanpa sedikitpun melirik gadis itu.

Sehun-nama gadis itu- mengernyit bingung karena di abaikan. Kini tangannya menarik-narik seragam sekolah bagian lengan Xiumin yang berwarna putih dengan dua garis berwarna biru yang melingkar disana.

"Kak Xiumin~ kak~" panggil Sehun. Namun pemuda itu masih saja mengacuhkannya.

Sehun merengut kesal karenanya. Dia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya yang terbalut sepatu _converse_ berwarna biru muda, sehingga membuat roknya yang berwarna biru tua ikut bergoyang.

"Kakak kenapa sih? Kok aku di cuekin?" tanyanya pada pemuda disampingnya yang masih betah berdiam diri.

"Aku salah apa?" lanjutnya kemudian.

Xiumin masih tetap diam dan memilih masuk ke dalam bis yang baru datang dengan cepat. Berniat meninggalkan Sehun sebelum tangannya ditahan oleh gadis itu.

"Kak Xiumin~" rengekan itu tidak membuat Xiumin bersuara. Dia balik menghempaskan tangannya hingga pegangan gadis itu terlepas dan lanjut melangkah ke dalam bis yang akan segera melaju.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya murung. Dia berdiri diam disana meski pintu bis telah sepenuhnya menutup. Tanpa tahu Xiumin memandangnya bimbang dari dalam.

Xiumin sendiri melihat jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. jam enam lebih empat puluh lima menit.

Hanya tinggal lima belas menit sampai pintu gerbang tertutup. Dan Sehun sudah pasti akan terlambat jika gadis itu tidak segera masuk.

Apa dia harus kembali dan mengajak Sehun untuk masuk?

'Ah tidak!' batinnya.

Dia sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga tidak menyadari bis telah berjalan. Dia segera menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Sehun tengah berdiri menopang tubuh pada salah satu tiang halte dengan tangan yang memijit kepalanya.

Seketika Xiumin khawatir.

Apa anemia Sehun kambuh?

Apa anak itu lupa sarapan?

Apa Sehun tidur larut untuk mengerjakan tugas?

Atau mungkin Sehun pulang malam karena pergi dengan lelaki itu?

Xiumin menggeram marah karena pemikiran terakhirnya.

Sudah tentu Sehun pulang malam kemarin setelah jalan-jalan bersama lelaki yang tidak dia ketahui namanya.

Kemarin sekitar jam sembilan, Xiumin melihat Sehun bersama seorang lelaki tinggi sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan saat dia berada di dalam minimarket karena mendadak lapar, dan kulkas apartementnya kosong setelah dijarah dengan tidak manusiawi oleh teman-teman gila-nya.

Xiumin bahkan melihat dengan jelas bagaimana lengan kurus Sehun melingkar erat pada tangan lelaki itu sambil tertawa ceria.

Hanya dengan mengingatnya saja sudah membuat kepalanya pusing. Lebih baik Xiumin mengistirahatkan kepalanya untuk ulangan matematika nanti.

-0x0x0x0-

.

.

.

Xiumin baru saja akan memasuki gerbang saat dia melihat Sehun turun dari atas motor berwarna merah di sebelah kanan gerbang.

Inginnya sih lebih baik dia tidak tahu. Tapi warna merah itu terlalu mencolok loh!

Dan apa-apaan itu?!

Lelaki yang membuatnya semalaman menahan diri untuk tidak menyantetnya(?) itu dengan seenak dengkulnya menggusak kepala Sehun sayang, jangan lupakan senyum menenangkan tersemat disana.

Oh, apa Xiumin baru saja mengatakan kalau senyum orang itu menenangkan? Maksud Xiumin disini adalah 'menggoncang jiwa raga hingga membuat tangannya ingin segera menusuk nusuk boneka _voodo_ milik Luhan-yang katanya imut- yang telah dia tempeli wajah _derp bin absurd_ lelaki kurang ajar itu.'

Nah itu maksud Xiumin. Diralat loh ya.

Nah, nah, apa lagi itu?!

Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri muda sekarang.

'Pake acara cium-cium tangan lagi!' batin Xiumin.

Xiumin segera melangkahkan kakinya kembali ketika Sehun sudah selesai dengan acara 'sungkem-menyungkem'nya.

Dia tampak tidak peduli meskipun dalam hatinya tengah berkobar api dari singgahsana hades.

"Kak Xiumin!" panggil Sehun. Langkahnya dipercepat agar bisa mensejajari Xiumin yang tak menggubrisnya.

"Kakak kenapa sih sebenernya? Kenapa ngacuhin aku kaya gini?" tanya Sehun disampingnya.

Xiumin melirik Sehun dingin tanpa menjawabnya. Dia malah mempercepat langkahnya dan meninggalkan Sehun di belakang.

Sehun sendiri berhenti mengikuti Xiumin saat tubuh pemuda itu hilang di persimpangan tangga menuju kelas tiga.

Dia menghela nafas dan memutar langkahnya menuju kelasnya. Kelas sebelas dua.

-0x0x0x0—

Oh Sehun membuka pintu kelasnya tanpa semangat. Berjalan pun seperti diseret. Hal itu membuat seisi kelas yang sebelumnya ramai menjadi senyap.

Terang saja, Sehun merupakan salah satu _mood maker_ di kelasnya bersama Kyungsoo dan Jongdae yang notabene sahabatnya. Dan melihat Sehun datang tanpa semangat seperti itu, sudah pasti _maknae_ kesayangan itu sedang dirundung masalah.

Dan biasanya itu karena satu orang.

Kim Minseok atau biasa Sehun panggil Xiumin. –Sehun orang Cina, dan dia suka memanggil Minseok dengan Xiumin-

"Kali ini kenapa, hun?" tanya Kyungsoo yang duduk sebangku dengannya. Dia baru datang dari toilet dan dihadapkan dengan suara kelas yang biasanya riuh bak pasar tumpah menjadi sepi.

Teman-temannya menatap Sehun yang duduk menopang dagu melihat jendela dengan pandangan kosong. Orang-orang itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan menatap Kyungsoo seolah mengatakan 'Urusanmu!'. Melihat itu, Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

Gadis bermata bulat itu menggenggam tangan Sehun, sedikit meremasnya untuk menyadarkan si empu. Dan cara itu kurang lebih berhasil, Sehun memandangnya sebentar, menghela nafas kemudian balik pada posisi awalnya. Melamun.

Hingga Jongdae datang dan duduk di bangku depan Sehun tanpa memutar bangkunya. Dia mencubit pipi Sehun dan menarik nariknya hingga si pemilik mengerang sakit.

"Adududuh~ sakit!" protesnya.

"Abisnya kamu ngelamun terus!" protes balik Jongdae. Pemuda ini memang suka mencubiti pipi Sehun, lihat saja leher Kyungsoo yang kadang kadang memerah karenanya. Eh, itu dicubit bukan sih? Jongdae dan Kyungsoo pacaran, omong-omong.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongdae sebentar sebelum berucap. "Kak Minseok ngapain kamu?"

Sehun yang semula melotot pada Jongdae tersentak, kemudian sinar matanya meredup. Dia menggeleng hingga rambutnya yang berwarna coklat madu turunan dari ayahnya yang berkewarganegaraan kanada bergoyang seirama kepalanya.

"Aku nggak tau." Ucapnya pelan. "Kak Xiumin nggak kasih tau." Adunya.

"Kamu nggak peka kali. Inget-inget dulu kamu ngapain Minseok." Ucap Jongdae 'sopan'. Dan berkat ucapannya itu dia mendapat cubitan pada lengannya dari Kyungsoo.

"Kak Minseok itu senior kamu juga! Sopan dong, panggil kak, kek." Protes Kyungsoo. Jongdae malah manyun mendengar itu.

"Kamu kok ngebelain senior itu sih." Gumamnya sebal.

Kyungsoo beralih pada Sehun. "Kok bisa gitu?" tanyanya pelan.

Kyungsoo lebih lembut dari Jongdae dalam menghadapi Sehun, sebenarnya.

Kalau Jongdae itu lebih ke ceplas ceplos, Kyungsoo lebih lembut. Namun walau begitu dengan cara mereka masing-masing, mereka tetap bisa menyelesaikan masalah. Plus rasa 'nyelekit di hati' bonus dari Jongdae.

"Aku nggak tau, kyungsoo~" ucap Sehun setengah merengek.

Ugh, Sehun imut sekali kalau begitu. Kyungsoo hingga menahan diri untuk tidak mencubiti pipi Sehun.

"Kamu ini bodoh apa gimana sih? Mana mungkin pujaan hatimu itu marah kalau nggak ada sebabnya? Harusny- aduh! Kyungsoo! Kenapa kepalaku dipukul sih!"

Si tersangka malah mendelik pada Jongdae. Kekasihnya ini tidak bisa ya kalau tidak menjahili Sehun sekali saja. Lihat sekarang, _maknae_ itu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangan di meja sambil sesekali menggumam 'Huee, aku di bilang bodoh.'

"Sehun." Panggil Kyungsoo. Dia menarik lengan Sehun hingga gadis itu duduk dengan benar. Matanya memerah dan berkaca-kaca.

"Aku beneran nggak tau aku salah apa. Kak Xiumin tiba-tiba aja marah sama aku. Mungkin memang aku salah, tapi aku nggak tau dimana salahnya." Bela Sehun. "Aku nggak bodoh kok."

Mendengar ucapan terakhir Sehun. Diam-diam Kyungsoo menendang betis Jongdae. Dan diam-diam pula, Jongdae mengumpat dalam hati.

"Iya, aku ngerti. Tapi Sehun, kamu nggak ngerasa aneh?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan. Dia melirik pacarnya yang juga menatapnya penuh arti. Jongdae mengangguk mengerti.

"Kamu nggak ngerasa kalau kak Minseok itu lagi cembu-..."

Ucapan Kyungsoo terputus karena bel masuk yang berbunyi. Membuat sepasang kekasih itu menggeram pelan karena gagal menuntaskan misi 'Memperbaiki-hubungan-Minseok-Sehun-agar-mereka-mendapat-traktiran-gratis'

Benar saja, setiap suasana hati Sehun dan Minseok sedang baik, dua sahabat Sehun ini pasti ikut kecipratan bagian. Tapi bel masuk itu menggagalkan segalanya.

-0x0x0x0—

"Sehun, kamu dipanggil cowok ganteng di depan gerbang."

Baru saja bel istirahat berbunyi, Luna-anak kelas sebelah- mendatanginya dan mengatakan hal itu. Ditambah lagi ekspresi wajahnya yang... entahlah, tidak bisa didefinisikan dengan kata-kata lah pokoknya.

"Siapa ya?" gumam Sehun. "Oh, iya makasih Luna."

Sehun segera memasukkan bukunya dalam tas dan pergi keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongdae yang memanggil namanya.

"Yaelah, gagal lagi kan, yang." Ucap Jongdae yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Tapi yang dimaksud Luna siapa ya?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongdae sendiri menggeleng.

"Aduh, inikan tanggal tua, mereka berdua pake acara marahan lagi. Kan nggak bisa di traktir." Gumam Jongdae lesu. Kyungsoo sendiri sama lemasnya.

Ugh, tinggalkan saja pasangan kurang modal ini.

-0x0x0x0-

"Sehun!"

Sehun berhenti tepat di depan orang itu.

"Kak Yifan, kenapa kesini?" tanya Sehun.

Yang dipanggil Yifan itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas ranselnya dan memberikannya pada Sehun.

"Bukumu ketinggalan nih."

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Untung kakak anterin, kalau nggak..." Sehun bergidik sendiri karena bayangannya tentang guru yang super duper 'keren' itu.

Yifan terkekeh pelan dan mengusap rambut Sehun pelan.

"Dari dulu tetep aja pikun." Ucapnya setengah mengejek. Sehun cemberut karenanya.

"Aku nggak pikun!" belanya. "Eh, _by the way_ makasih ya kak."

-0x0x0x0x-

Xiumin melangkah malas menuju kelas Sehun. Setelah di beri kultum-ah sepertinya itu tadi lebih dari tujuh menit- oleh sahabat idiotnya karena sikapnya yang mengacuhkan Sehun tadi pagi, ditambah sikap dramatis Baekhyun karena melihat Sehun yang tampak pucat tadi membuatnya jengah.

Menyesal sih menyesal, tapi dongkol juga tetap ada.

Apalagi saat itu Sehun bilang kalau dia mengantuk dan akan tidur. heh, apanya yang mengantuk?

Tapi Xiumin juga tidak bisa seperti ini juga. Berperang dingin dengan Sehun akan berdampak tidak baik pada hatinya.

"Sehun, kamu dipanggil cowok ganteng di depan gerbang." Suara itu membuat Xiumin berhenti melangkah. Dia membalikkan badannya saat melihat Sehun berlari dari dalam kelas menuju gerbang tentu saja. Untunglah posisi Xiumin agak jauh dari pintu kelas sebelas dua.

Dengan penasaran, pemuda Kim itu mengikuti Sehun dengan langkah cepat. Xiumin buru-buru menyembunyikan diri di balik pohon besar yang berada tak jauh dari gerbang. Dengan begitu dia bisa melihat interaksi dua orang itu dengan jelas.

"Si tiang itu hobi sekali mengusap rambut! Seharusnya dia mendekati nenekku saja." Gumam Xiumin kesal.

Tidak sadarkah kalau nenekmu bahkan sudah tidak punya rambut?

Oh, namanya juga cemburu.

Dia melotot sejadi-jadinya saat melihat lelaki itu mencium kening Sehun.

'Cukup sudah!'

Xiumin berlari dari persembunyiannya dan menubruk orang itu. Kepalan tangannya menghantam wajah orang sok cakep itu-menurutnya. Dan bisa Xiumin pastikan kalau tinjuannya tadi sangat keras. Buktinya tangannya sampai berdenyut.

Sakit di tangannya hingga tak terasa sangkin amarahnya yang memuncak.

Sehun yang kaget langsung menarik lengan Xiumin, mencegah baku hantam yang akan semakin panjang jika sampai Yifan membalas.

"Kak Xiumin, udah." Ucap Sehun menahan Xiumin yang masih memberontak.

Yifan mengusap sudut bibirnya yang robek dan mengeluarkan darah. Dia segera bangkit dan hendak melayangkan tinju balasannya jika tubuh Sehun tidak segera mendekapnya.

"Udah kak Yifan, udah." Katanya.

Xiumin yang awalnya sudah berangsur tenang mulai terpancing amarah lagi melihat Sehun. Dia menarik lengan Sehun hingga membuat Sehun jatuh dalam dekapannya. Dia menatap orang dihadapannya tajam.

"Nggak usah ngedeketin Sehun lagi." Ucapnya dingin.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Xiumin segera menarik Sehun untuk pergi, membelah kerumunan siswa yang menonton pertunjukkan tadi.

Yifan hanya melotot sambil mengumpat. Tapi segera pergi dari sana karena kesal dengan tatapan siswa disana, seolah olah dia lelaki tidak tahu diri yang merebut kekasih orang.

'Sialan!'

-0x0x0x0-

Sehun terus diseret oleh Xiumin hingga menuju atap. Pemuda itu membanting pintu atap keras sebelum jatuh terduduk dan menggeram.

Sesekali umpatan terdengar memecah keheningan.

Sehun masih syok. Melihat dua orang yang disayanginya hampir terlibat baku hantam. Matanya yang berwarna biru menatap Xiumin yang duduk di sebelahnya. Gadis blasteran itu menghela nafas dan duduk disamping Xiumin.

"Sekarang kak Xiumin kenapa?" tanyanya. Sehun menarik sapu tangan biru dari saku roknya dan membersihkan darah dari tangan Xiumin. Dia bergidik membayangkan bagaimana keadaan wajah Yifan selanjutnya.

Sampai plaster menempel rapi di tangan Xiumin, pemuda itu tidak juga bersuara, malah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun, memilih menatap lantai dibawahnya nyaman.

Sehun dengan sabar berdiri dan duduk di depannya. Xiumin duduk denggan menekuk kakinya, membuat kedua lututnya sebagai sandaran dua tangannya. Jika begitu, posisi Sehun adalah ditengah-tengah kungkungan kaki Xiumin. Ugh, itu romantis!

Gadis itu menangkup wajah Xiumin yang mengkerut kesal agar menatapnya, kemudian tersenyum pada Xiumin.

"Aku ya nggak tau kalau kak Xiu nggak ngasih tau aku." Ucapnya murung. "Kak Xiumin ngomong dong. Kak Xiumin benci sama aku?"

Xiumin buru-buru menggeleng. Sekalipun dia tidak pernah bisa membenci Sehun. Mungkin hanya kesal, atau cemburu lebih tepatnya.

"Terus kenapa? Kenapa juga kakak nonjok kak Yifan tadi."

Pertanyaan Sehun membuat Xiumin kembali menekuk mukanya kesal. Gadis ini kenapa tidak peka sih?!

"Ya udah kalau kak Xiumin nggak ngasih tau. Maafin Sehun."

Sebelum Sehun berdiri, Xiumin menarik tangan Sehun hingga gadis itu terjatuh dalam dekapannya. Xiumin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan bahu Sehun. Dia bergumam sesuatu yang membuat Sehun mengernyit.

Sehun menarik kepala Xiumin agar sejajar dengannya.

"Kalau kakak ngomongnya kaya gitu, aku juga nggak ngerti." Sehun tertawa karena melihat wajah Xiumin yang cemberut. Xiumin yang kesal ditertawakan kembali memeluk Sehun. Kini dagunya yang dia sandarkan pada bahu sempit gadis ini.

"Aku nggak suka kamu bohong sama aku." Ucap Xiumin pertama kalinya.

"Bohong gimana?" Sehun bingung. Pemuda bernama asli Kim Minseok itu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kamu keluar sama cowok tadi semalem eh tadi pagi juga, pake mesra-mesraan pula. Terus tadi cowok bejat itu seenak udelnya nyium kamu. Aku nggak suka." Ujar Xiumin akhirnya. Melihat Sehun yang tidak bereaksi dia menghela nafas.

"Aku cemburu, hun. Makanya aku tonjok cowok tadi." Adunya kemudian. Setelah mengatakan itu, Xiumin merasa beban di pundaknya terangkat seluruhnya. Dia menarik diri untuk menatap Sehun yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Kak Xiumin nggak perlu cemburu kok." Ucapnya. Sehun memberanikan diri mengecup pipi Xiumin.

"Aku kan pacarnya kakak. Mungkin juga calon istri kakak kalau kakak mau." Kini hidung Xiumin yang dikecup oleh Sehun.

"Aku Cuma cinta sama kakak, kok. Beneran." Xiumin kaget saat Sehun dengan berani mengecup bibirnya singkat.

"Kalau kakak cemburu jangan ngediemin aku kaya tadi. Bilang aja ya."

Melihat senyum sehun membuat Xiumin tidak kuasa menahan diri untuk mengecup bibir merah muda itu. Dia menyatukan bibirnya dengan Sehun dan melumatnya kecil, menimbulkan erangan dari pihak gadis.

Tapi kemudian Sehun menarik diri dengan tiba-tiba membuatnya mendesah kecewa. Xiumin menatap bingung Sehun yang memandangnya ngeri.

Ucapan Sehun selanjutnya seolah membuat beban yang tadi terangkat kembali menimpanya dengan jumlah berpuluh-puluh kali lipat.

"Kak, yang kakak tonjok tadi kakakku yang aku ceritain dulu, yang tinggalnya di kanada itu."

Bagaimana Xiumin bisa sebodoh itu?!

. .

 _Tbc._

 _Holla~_

 _Jieya kembali lagi dengan ff baru. Abisnya lagi pusing mikirin ending ff 'All about love'nya.( Tentang ending ff 'All about love', tenang aja, jieya nggak segila itu-meski emang gila- buat maksain alur yang kek gitu. Kan aneh juga fluff terus nukik ke angst. Sekalipun endingnya gitu mungkin jieya buat yang baru, nggak akan ngerombak tu ff fluff. Becanda cuy, becanda. Jangan giles saya. ^.^)_

 _Ya gini deh jadinya, buat pengusir bosen aja. Betewe, ini panjang banget ya? Nggak apa apa kan? Iya nggak apa apa. Hohoho. Bahasanya emang sengaja jieya buat ringan kek gitu, biar nggak ngebosenin aja tujuannya. Tapi kalau ngebosenin, maaf oke :-P_

 _Disini jieya ngebayangin Xiumin pas di mv nya Jin yang gone itu. Ugh, kece-kece gimana gitu. Kenapa chapter satunya Xiumin? Karena jieya lagi kesemsem sama ni abang kece. Kepikirannya Xiumin duluan. Secara dia kan tetua-nya._

 _ **Oh satu lagi, buat 'anda yang tidak saya sebutin penname nya', tolong ya, saya disini tidak mengambil keuntungan apa-apa, jadi mohon dihargai. Kalau anda tidak suka dengan cerita imajinatif yang saya buat, anda tidak perlu repot-repot membacanya, toh itu juga akan menghabiskan kuota anda. Saya sih tidak begitu peduli dengan kuota anda, tapi karena anda nge-pm saya dengan bahasa yang tidak enak di baca, ya saya terpaksa jelasin disini, lagian pm saya lagi rusak.**_

 _ **Kalau anda nggak suka sama posisi 'Uke' dan 'Seme' yang saya tentukan di ff saya itu urusan anda, bukan saya. Saya nge-post pair yang jadi fav saya. Dan itu terserah saya kalaupun saya akan nge-post pair SoomanxDoraemon sekalipun.**_

 _ **Disini saya suka Sehun sebagai uke. Jadi buat ngepas'in, saya buat Sehun jadi GS di beberapa chapter karena akan aneh 'buat saya' kalau misalnya Kyungsoo atau Baekhyun atau siapa sajalah yang biasanya ber-posisi uke terus jadi seme buat Sehun. Anda bisa bayangin? Kalau nggak bisa nggak apa-apa, mungkin bukan ukuran pikiran anda. ^_^ saya nggak marah lho. Ini saya klarifikasi supaya anda tidak marah-marah lagi sama saya tentang Sehun yang jadi uke di ff all about love ataupun ff di akun saya yang dulu. tapi Sehun imut juga kok :-D**_

 _ **Damai ya bro, jangan suka usil jadi orang.**_

 _Oh. Reviewnya dong._

 _Saran ya chapter depan mau pair yang mana. Jieya usahain nggak absurd-absurd banget deh._

 _Akhir kata._

 _Mind to review?_

 _._

 _._

Xiumin merasakan keringat dingin mengalir melewati pelipisnya. Dia deg-deg'an sumpah.

"Jadi orang ini –tunjuk- ngebikin gue bonyok Cuma gara gara itu?!"

Omaigod!

"Eh, nggak Cuma itu kok kak Yifan, kak Xiumin lagi ada masalah di sekolah jadi kak Xiumin khilaf gitu." Bela Sehun. Ya meskipun itu bohong, tapi setidaknya kekasihnya ini mencoba membantu kan?

"Nggak bisa gitu dong hunie sayang. Khilafnya begundul ini ngebuat wajah kakakmu bonyok tau nggak." Ucap Yifan.

Pipinya membiru dan terlihat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih. Jika Xiumin tak ingat posisi mungkin dia sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak karenanya. Tapi Xiumin masih sangat Cinta Sehun. Jika dia mengiyakan pikirannya tadi, bisa dipastikan dia terancam tidak bisa membuat Sehun menjadi nyonya Kim nantinya.

"Maafin saya, kak." Ucap Xiumin sopan. Bagaimanapun juga orang ini adalah calon kakak iparnya.

"Ooo nggak bisa segampang gitu." Yifan menatap Xiumin menyebalkan.

"Lo musti tanggung jawab!"

Xiumin dan Sehun kompak meneguk ludah begitu mendengar suara Yifan yang berat menyeramkan.

"Kakak nggak minta kak Xiumin nikahin kakak kan? Terus kak Suho gimana kalau kakak 'belok'?" tanya Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Jika ini di dalam manga mungkin sudah terlihat perempatan siku-siku yang tercetak di dahi Yifan.

Yifan menyeringai kejam kemudian.

"KAKAK KEJAAAMM!" teriak Sehun.

Xiumin sendiri sudah terbaring lemas di lantai apartement Yifan. Nafasnya tak teratur. Ingatannya menerawang saat kakak Sehun itu mengucapkan syaratnya dengan nada yang mencurigakan.

"Bersihin apartement gue selama tiga bulan penuh." Ucapnya saat itu dengan seringai yang tak luntur. "Cuma lo. Sehun nggak."

"Hun, ini namanya kerja rodi." Gumamnya pada Sehun.

Sehun yang semula berdiri segera berjongkok di samping Xiumin.

"Aduh, maafin aku ya kak. Aku lupa kalau kak Yifan itu jorok banget." Xiumin mengangguk. Ini mah bukan jorok lagi, tapi sudah seperti tempat pembuangan sampah yang terkena angin topan! Tidak bisa dibayangkan.

Tapi demi Sehun, Xiumin harus bertahan hidup!

"Ini minum dulu kak." Ucap Sehun sambil mengangsurkan segelas air yang langsung tandas begitu berpindah pada tangan Xiumin.

Yifan melewati dua sejoli itu dengan santai sambil memakan sosis yang baru dibelinya. Dengan seenak hati orang itu membuang bungkus sosis sembarangan meskipun disampingnya ada tempat sampah.

Pemuda tinggi itu pun dengan sengaja menendang tempat sampah hingga isinya berhamburan keluar.

"Ups, nggak sengaja." Ucapnya sembari berlalu pergi.

"KAK YIFAAANNN!"

Oh, Xiumin merasa nyawanya telah berada di ubun-ubun sekarang.

Selamatkan Xiumin dari siksaan iblis yang menjelma menjadi calon kakak iparnya itu.

-really end for this chapter—

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

' **Heart string'**

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

 **This is drabble AllxSehun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : sama seperti warning-warning semestinya. Oh, juga GS di beberapa chapter.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2. –HanHun.**

Hari ini seperti hari sebelumnya. Sama saja, tidak ada yang berbeda.

Baekhyun masih saja berceloteh tentang kencannya kemarin bersama Chanyeol yang gagal karena seekor sigung busuk yang dengan tidak elit mengeluarkan 'amunisi'nya pada gadis ber- _eyeliner_ itu saat mereka tengah berjalan-jalan di taman.

Selebihnya, Sehun yang berjalan di samping Baekhyun tidak mendengar dengan jelas. Suara Baekhyun hari ini lebih mirip dengan dengungan lebah sebenarnya.

Sehun sendiri menundukkan muka membaca novel yang dibelinya kemarin. Butuh perjuangan ekstra untuk masuk _mall_ –toko buku yang dikunjungi Sehun berada di dalam _mall_ \- saat sedang diadakan _meet and greet cosplayer_ sekelas Baozi-Hana yang jarang-jarang di adakan di Korea.

 _Mall_ penuh sesak dan dia harus pandai menyelipkan tubuh rampingnya di antara orang-orang dengan _costum anime_ di sepanjang tempat. Tidak apa-apa bagi Sehun jika orang-orang itu ber- _cosplay_ tokoh seperti Haruno Sakura atau barangkali Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tapi hampir semua berkostum menyeramkan. Mungkin Sehun masih bisa mentolerir jika itu Ulquiorra Schiffer(Suami Author .) atau mungkin Kaneki dari anime Tokyo Ghoul yang jelas tidak akan memakan biaya besar.

Tapi orang-orang itu memilih karakter sejenis Kisame Hoshikagi ataupun Zabusa yang membawa pedang besar dipunggungnya. Dan demi _Bubble tea_ yang enak itu! Pedang itu asli, man!

Sehun bahkan sudah hampir tiga atau empat kali menabrak benda keras itu. Itu hanya menabrak, belum terhitung tentang sengaja ditabrak, tertabrak, menyenggol, disenggol, tertimpa ataupun kaget karena benda-benda itu terjatuh dengan suara keras.

Setelah semua perjuangannya yang melelahkan, Sehun telah bertekat tidak akan datang ke toko buku-apalagi didalam sebuah _mall_ \- jika sedang di adakan _meet and greet_ sesuatu berbau _anime_. Titik.

Kembali ke cerita.

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan memberikan respon seadanya saat Baekhyun bertanya tentang pendapatnya. Terlepas dari anak itu mendengar apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun atau tidak. Toh, Baekhyun tidak akan tau kalaupun Sehun tidak mengerti semua ucapan Baekhyun.

"Ugh! Pokoknya aku malu banget deh. Aku udah nggak tau gimana nanti kalau ketemu sama Chanyeol."

Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan. Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun. Meskipun dia berkata seperti itu, pada kenyataannya saat dia bertemu pujaan hatinya itu, dia akan tetap bersikap sebagaimana mestinya, centil dan tidak tau malu. Itu yang di tanamkan pada kepala Sehun.

"Sehun!"

Sehun dan Baekhyun otomatis berhenti berjalan saat seseorang bernama Lee Jinki memanggil salah seorang dari mereka.

"Kak Jinki, selamat pagi." Ucap keduanya kompak sambil sedikit menundukkan kepala, basa-basi formal kepada kakak kelas, hitung-hitung.

"Ah, selamat pagi." Jawab Jinki kikuk.

"Kakak manggil Sehun?" tanya Sehun pada seniornya yang berdiri di depan mereka.

Baekhyun menepuk kepalanya pelan. Sehun itu imut-polos-lemot nyerempet bodoh. Jelas jelas senior manis itu memanggilnya, telinga Sehun itu terhalang batu bacan apa?!

'Kak Jinki nggak manis! Cuma Chanyeol yang manis! Iya, Cuma Chanyeol!' batin Baekhyun saat pikiran tentang 'Jinki manis' bersliweran di kepalanya. Apalagi saat melihat sang senior yang mengangguk pelan hingga poninya yang berwarna coklat itu bergoyang, ugh~ manisnya.

Hey, Ingat suami Baek!

"Minggu depan kan mau ada _promnite_ , terus kan harus bawa pasangan."

Oh _promnite_. Sehun mengangguk pelan saat mengingat acara itu. Pantas saja OSIS sibuk sekali, ternyata _promnite._

"Jadi gini sebenernya, aku belum tau mau ngajak siapa. Kamu mau jadi pasanganku buat _promnite_?" tanya Jinki, dari suaranya terdengar harapan tinggi tentang ini.

Baekhyun meremas kedua tangannya gemas. Di bayangannya, Sehun sedang mengangguk malu-malu yang disambut senyum ganteng Jinki, lalu mereka saling pandang terus ciuman di koridor. Aduuh~ manisnyaaa~

"Bol-eehh?"

Bayangan Baekhyun terhenti saat mendengar jawaban Sehun yang terpotong. Eh, sejak kapan ada Luhan disitu? Dan sejak kapan Luhan menggandeng tangan Sehun. Oke, itu bukan menggandeng sebenarnya. Itu lebih pantas disebut mencengkeram, lihatlah wajah Sehun yang kebingungan sambil mengernyitkan alis. Pasti cengkraman pemuda itu sakit.

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi aku ada perlu dengan Sehun." Ucap Luhan dingin. Dia menarik Sehun pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang menganga bingung. Iya, iya, Cuma Baekhyun yang menganga, kalau Jinki sih Cuma menatap dua orang itu bingung.

-000-xxx-

"Kak Luhan, Lepasin Sehun." Pinta Sehun setengah meringis.

Luhan menghela nafas dan berhenti saat mereka berdua telah berada di sudut koridor yang sepi. Tubuhnya merapat pada tubuh Sehun yang menempel di dinding.

Sehun?

Jangan ditanya, mukanya sudah memerah seperti warna pertama dari susunan pelangi.

"Jangan deket-deket dia lagi." Ucap Luhan datar.

Sehun ikut menghela nafas mengerti. Dia mengangguk pelan kemudian tersenyum.

"Iya kak." Jawabnya patuh.

Luhan membalas senyumannya dan menepuk kepala Sehun pelan. Tangannya turun membelai pipi ranum Sehun.

"Aku ke ruang OSIS dulu." Pamit Luhan dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang menatap punggungnya sendu.

"Kak Luhan." Desah Sehun lelah. Tubuhnya yang bersandar di dinding merosot ke bawah, menyentuh lantai dingin di bawahnya.

Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, tapi dia enggan untuk membiarkan genangan air itu turun melewati pipinya.

-000-xxx-

"Sehun." Panggil Baekhyun pada gadis yang tengah menelungkupkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

Sebenarnya sedari tadi dia ingin sekali memberondong Sehun dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang berkeliaran di benaknya. Tapi itu harus dia urungkan saat guru jam pelajaran pertama masuk, membuatnya harus menahan hasrat itu.

"Hmm." Gumam Sehun membalas pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Hun, itu nggak ngejawab apa-apa." Balas Baekhyun.

Gadis ber- _eyeliner_ itu menghembuskan nafas lelah. Dia sebenarnya mengerti apa masalah Sehun tanpa harus diberitahu gadis itu. Dia sudah menduga dari jauh-jauh hari, tahun malah.

Tapi Sehunnya sendiri kalau diberitahu hanya tersenyum dan bilang 'nggak apa-apa kok.'

"Aku nggak apa-apa, Baek." Jawab Sehun masih dengan gumaman. Tuh kan, apa Baekhyun bilang.

Baekhyun yang jengah menarik lengan Sehun hingga gadis itu menatapnya.

"Apa lagi sih Baek?" Ucap Sehun malas.

"Kamu tuh yang apalagi!" bentak Baekhyun hingga mengalihkan perhatian seisi kelas, tapi Baekhyun terlanjur kesal pada anak ini, dia tidak peduli pada teman-teman sekelasnya sekarang, toh mereka tanpa bertanya pun pasti sudah tahu.

"Kamu itu ya, ini udah dua tahun hun! Dua tahun! Bahkan udah mau tiga tahun dan kalian masih aja jalan ditempat! Nggak jelas tau nggak!"

Sehun membalasnya dengan senyum menenangkan yang dia punya. Tangannya mengelus pundak Baekhyun yang naik turun karena emosi.

"Aku masih kuat kok."

"Tapi aku yang nggak kuat, Oh Sehun!" jerit Baekhyun. Dia benar-benar tidak terima sahabatnya di perlakukan seperti itu.

"Baekhyun, kamu tenang deh. Aku bakal berhenti kalau udah waktunya, kamu nggak usah khawatir."

"Gimana aku nggak khawatir, kamu ud-..."

"Ssstt.. udah, liat tuh anak sekelas pada takut liat kamu ngamuk kaya bison, ayo ke kantin, kamu pasti laper makanya ngamuk." Ucap Sehun yang selanjutnya tertawa.

Baekhyun mau tak mau ikut tersenyum, Sehun tetaplah Sehun, seperti Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun. Sehun itu anak yang kuat. Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak melupakan fakta itu, pun dengan sifat Sehun yang tenang, berbanding terbalik dengannya yang meledak-ledak, itu membuat mereka saling melengkapi.

Dan untuk masalah Sehun, mungkin Baekhyun harus percaya dengan ucapan Sehun yang akan berhenti jika waktunya tiba.

Dengan itu, Baekhyun meraih tangan Sehun dan beriringan berjalan ke kantin sambil tertawa karena cerita yang mereka utarakan.

Nah, itu namanya persahabatan.

-000-xxx-

Gadis manis berambut coklat pasir itu duduk di bangku depan ruang kelasnya sambil menyendokkan es krim vanilla dalam cup yang dipengangnya. Sesekali mata hazelnya menatap siswa-siswi yang lalu lalang di depannya.

Pandangannya mencari sosok gadis berambut coklat gelap bernama Baekhyun yang beberapa menit lalu berpamitan untuk ke kantin membeli minuman untuknya.

Sehun-nama gadis itu- sesekali tersenyum saat senior, junior ataupun teman seangkatannya lewat dan menyapanya, memperlihatkan _eyesmile_ cantik saat dia tersenyum.

Dari koridor kanan, arah tangga ke lantai tiga, seorang pemuda bersurai merah marun melangkah dengan santai sesekali membolak-balikkan map biru tua yang dipegangnya.

Keningnya berkerut saat membaca tulisan disana yang tidak sesuai dengan pikirannya. Dia mengambil pena kemudian mencoret beberapa kalimat ataupun angka yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal dan perlu direvisi kembali.

Dari depan kelasnya, Sehun dapat melihat jelas pemuda itu. Dia kenal, sangat kenal malah.

Itu Luhan.

Dilihat dari manapun, Luhan adalah sosok pemuda yang mempesona. Surainya yang berwarna merah marun terlihat pas membingkai wajahnya yang manis namun tampan sekaligus. Tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi terlihat tegap berjalan di koridor itu, membuat banyak pasang mata memandangnya kagum.

Luhan adalah seorang ketua OSIS yang mempesona. Dengan segala kepintaran dan kebaikan yang dimilikinya. Menjabat menjadi ketua OSIS selama tiga kali berturut-turut karena kebijakan Luhan juga membuatnya disegani semua orang.

Namun dari sekian kelebihan yang dimiliki Luhan, Sehun tetap merasa ada yang kurang. Mereka memang dekat. Sejak dari awal Sehun menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini malah.

Sehun yang anak baru dan Luhan sang ketua OSIS. Tentu mudah bagi Luhan untuk mendekati gadis polos macam Sehun.

"Hai Sehun." Sapa Luhan yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di hadapannya.

Sehun mendongak, memperlihatkan wajah polosnya yang menatap Luhan. Membuat Luhan terkekeh kecil.

"Kak Luhan, kok ada disini?" tanya Sehun aneh.

"Aku udah disini sejak dua menit yang lalu lho, kamu aja yang keseruan ngelamun, aku abis dari kantin tadi." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Tumben kakak ke kantin, biasanya kan-..."

"Itu tadi ada yang perlu di urus." Potong Luhan cepat, membuat Sehun merasa janggal dengan jawaban Luhan. Luhan itu bisa dibilang orang yang anti dengan kantin, Luhan lebih memilih membawa bekal dari rumah dari pada harus bersusah payah ke kantin yang penuh sesak, begitu katanya. Padahal pada kenyataannya kantin sekolah mereka lebih dari cukup untuk menampun seluruh siswa sekaligus. "Jangan ngelamun terus, ntar kesambet lho." Lanjutnya dengan nada menyeramkan.

"Ih, nggak lucu kak." Protes Sehun dengan bibir mengerucut. Anak ini memang paling anti dengan segala sesuatu bertema 'ghaib'

"Kamu ngapain disini?" tanya Luhan setelah tawanya mereda.

"Nungguin Baekhyun, dia lagi ke kantin." Jawabnya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat saat melihat Luhan tampak dengan jaket merah yang beberapa minggu lalu mereka beli. Couple ceritanya.

"Kakak kok pake jaket itu di sekolah?"

Luhan memperhatikan jaketnya sendiri, kemudian sedikit merapikannya di bagian lengan yang ia gulung.

"Iya, rencananya OSIS mau cari sponsor lagi buat tambahan biaya bintang tamu."

Sehun hanya ber'Oh' ria dan mengangguk kecil.

"Padahal aku sama _band_ -ku udah mau manggung, tapi anak-anak bilang males liat band kita." Ucap Luhan setengah bercanda, Sehun ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kak Luhan mau nyanyi?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk, matanya melirik jam tangan hitam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Rencananya sih gitu, mau nyanyi buat seseorang sebenernya."

Sehun mematung, detakan jantungnya terasa sampai ubun-ubun. Mungkinkah?

"Kak Luhan mau pergi sama siapa ke _promnite_?" tanya Sehun dengan gugup.

"Eh? Sama siapa ya? Nggak tau juga." Jawab Luhan tak kalah gugup, tak menyadari kalau gadis di hadapannya menatapnya sendu.

"Sehun." Baekhyun berteriak memanggil Sehun yang berada beberapa meter darinya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Hun." Pamit Luhan begitu Baekhyun tinggal beberapa langkah dari mereka. Belum sempat Sehun menjawab Luhan sudah pergi begitu saja. Dia memandang punggung itu nelangsa.

"Sehun, kak Luhan ngomong apa tadi?"

"Nggak ngomong apa-apa, Cuma dia bilang mau pergi cari sponsor buat _promnite_ , terus mau manggung juga." Jawab Sehun lemas.

"Loh, kamu kok lemes gitu sih, seharusnya kamu semangat liat Luhan manggung." Ucap Baekhyun. Sehun melirik Baekhyun curiga. Sepertinya gadis itu tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tumben-tumbenan Baekhyun membela Luhan seperti itu.

"Abis katanya kak Luhan mau nyanyiin lagu buat seseorang, pas aku tanya dia pergi sama siapa dia malah bilang nggak tau, kaya nggak niat jawab gitu, Baek." Adu Sehun.

Baekhyun sendiri segera duduk di samping Sehun. Matanya melirik kesana-kemari, mempertimbangkan apa dia harus bercerita pada Sehun atau tidak.

"Kamu nggak nyembunyiin apa-apa kan?"

Nah lho.

Baekhyun itu antara tega dan nggak tega. Dia bingung, nanti kalau Sehun sedih bagaimana? Tapi kalau Sehun tidak diberitahu, anak ini tidak akan berhenti.

"Sehun, sebenernya tadi dikantin kak Luhan-..." Baekhyun berhenti sejenak. "Kak Luhan ngajak Krystal buat ke _promnite_." Lanjutnya dengan nada pelan.

Sehun terdiam sejenak dengan pandangan kosong, dia yang semula menatap Baekhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Baekhyun jadi serba salah. Dia tidak tega pada Sehun, tapi melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kalau senior tidak tau diri itu mengajak Krystal saat dia berada di kantin.

'Luhan brengsek!' maki Baekhyun dalam hati.

Luhan itu memang benar-benar, maksudnya itu bagaimana sih?!

Baekhyun geram sendiri, marah juga kesal pada senior yang satu itu. Luhan itu tidak punya hati? Atau bodoh sih?!

Apa dia sengaja menggantung status hubungannya bersama Sehun?

Nah itu yang membuat Baekhyun gondok pada Luhan. Senior itu selalu memberikan harapan harapan tidak jelas, oh itu bukan tidak jelas. Itu SANGAT jelas.

Jika seorang lelaki tidak suka jika kau dekat dengan lelaki lain, itu apa namanya? Cemburu? Luhan selalu menunjukkan rasa cemburunya terang terangan.

Bahkan orang luar mungkin mengira kalau Sehun dan Luhan adalah sepasang kekasih. Tapi kenyataannya? Nol Besar!

Status tidak jelas, Hubungan susah di definisikan, tapi Luhan dengan seenak jidatnya menjauhkan Sehun dari lelaki lelaki yang ingin membina hubungan lebih bersama Sehun.

Lalu apa arti keluar di malam minggu bersama? Pulang-pergi sekolah bersama? Menghabiskan waktu bersama? Bergandeng tangan? Lalu kisseu kisseu di pipi dan kening macam pengantin baru itu bagaimana kabarnyaaa?!

Oke, Baekhyun harus tenang agar bisa menenangkan Sehun juga. Meski jika dilihat sekilas, Sehun tampak baik-baik saja-minus matanya yang berkaca-kaca- tapi beda lagi jika itu dihadapan Baekhyun, sahabat sejak junior high school Sehun.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun pelan, tangannya mengelus pundak Sehun yang mulai gemetar kecil.

Sehun menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum, namun bukan senyum menenangkan seperti biasanya, melainkan senyum yang penuh kepedihan dan sakit hati.

"Kalaupun aku bilang nggak apa-apa, kamu juga nggak bakal percaya." Sehun tertawa kecil di akhir kalimatnya. Baekhyun merasa miris melihatnya.

Bel telah berbunyi beberapa lima menit yang lalu, saat Sehun masih tenggelam pada keterdiamannya. Tapi dua anak hawa ini tidak juga ingin masuk kelas dan menenggelamkan diri pada buku-buku pelajaran. Tapi toh, Kang-Saem tidak akan datang hari ini karena operasi gigi, apa mengikir gigi termasuk dalam kategori operasi? Guru satu itu memang tidak bisa tenang selama trendsetter tidak berada dalam genggamannya.

Koridor telah sepi, hanya terdengar suara samar dari kelas-kelas yang pintunya tertutup. Juga hembusan angin yang mulai mengganggu dua gadis itu, memainkan anak rambut yang terurai, juga poni Sehun yang menutupi mata karena si empu menunduk.

"Tapi aku harus bilang kali ini 'aku nggak apa-apa lagi'." Baekhyun memandang Sehun intens, membuat yang dipandang ikut menatapnya.

"Seriusan, aku nggak apa-apa, Baek. Aku seharusnya nggak harus ngerasa apa-apa, emangnya aku siapanya kak Luhan?,"

Baekhyun speechles, bingung harus bereaksi apa. Seharusnya Sehun marah atau setidaknya menangis, tapi ucapan Sehun juga tidak salah. Memang apa hubungan Sehun dengan Luhan?

"Kalau aku pacarnya atau seenggaknya orang spesial buat kak Luhan, aku bisa marah sama dia. Tapi nyatanya aku ini siapa, Baek? Bukan siapa-siapa. Bukan apa-apanya kak Luhan."

Sehun menghela nafas, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan dari sahabatnya yang memandang Sehun dengan tatapan sulit di artikan.

"Aku harusnya nggak banyak berharap sama kak Luhan, harusnya aku juga tau kalau kak Luhan emang nggak nganggep aku spesial."

"Nggak gitu, hun. Luhan yang salah, kamu nggak berharap tapi dia yang ngasih harapan dengan jelas. Itu bukan salah kamu, Luhan aja yang brengsek." Biarlah hilang rasa hormat Baekhyun pada Luhan, toh sifat Luhan yang seperti itu memang tidak perlu di hormati.

"Dia itu emang nggak punya hati, seharusnya Luhan nggak perlu sok cemburu kaya gitu, nggak perlu ngejauhin kamu sama cowok yang suka sama kamu. Dia itu emang.. arggh!"

"Udahlah Baek, aku emang nggak berhak buat marah apalagi nyalahin kak Luhan, aku juga nggak punya hak buat cemburu. Nggak apa-apa kok." Ucap Sehun dengan senyum di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kamu bisa nangis sekarang, udah cukup kamu tahan kaya gitu. Nangis ataupun nggak sama-sama nggak nyelesaiin masalah, tapi seenggaknya kamu bisa luapin perasaan kamu. Udahan aja kamu jadi sok kuat, udah selesaiin aja sifat sok tenangmu sekarang." Ungkap Baekhyun, matanya ikut berkaca-kaca.

"Aku udah nemenin kamu dari awal dia ngejar kamu, dari dia mulai ngasih harapan sampai sekarang, sampai dia ngehempasin kamu gitu aja. Kalau kamu nggak bisa nangis buat kamu, nangislah buat aku. Buat aku yang juga nahan diri buat nggak nangis ngeliat sahabatnya sok kuat kaya gini."

Dengan berakhirlah kata-kata Baekhyun, setitik air mata mulai jatuh dari mata Sehun, disusul dengan tetesan lain yang berjatuhan.

Di koridor yang sepi, dengan hembusan angin dan samar-samar suara dari dalam kelas, juga langit yang mendung, Sehun menangis. Menangis karena seorang Luhan.

"Aku mau berhenti, Aku udah nemuin alasan buat aku berhenti. Bahwa dia udah nemuin seseorang yang lebih baik dari aku. Aku berhenti berharap lagi, semoga dia bahagia sama yang dia pilih."

-xxx-000-

Hari ini masih seperti hari biasanya, Baekhyun masih berceloteh disebelahnya, namun kini bukan tentang Chanyeol atau kencan atau juga sigung busuk itu. Melainkan tentang gaun promnite-nya yang sobek karena tersangkut ranting pohon saat gadis itu memanjatnya, untuk menghindari keponakannya yang ganas itu katanya.

Tapi bukan malah selamat dari tangan-tangan kecil yang pasti akan mencoret gaun itu, sang gaun malang malah berakhir robek karena ke-bar-bar-an si pemilik.

Sehun juga hanya menanggapi seadanya, intinya sih, tidak ada yang berbeda.

Ya, kecuali beberapa hal mengenai 'hati, perasaan dan hubungan.'

Sudah dua hari Sehun dan Luhan berlaku seperti tak saling kenal. Sebenarnya hal itu lebih condong ke perilaku Luhan yang menghindari Sehun, dan Sehun juga mengikuti alur permainan Luhan.

Pernah suatu saat, di taman sekolah yang kebetulan sepi, Sehun mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun bingung menjawabnya.

"Kak Luhan akhirnya sadar juga, kalau dia sebenernya nggak bener-bener nganggep aku spesial. Mungkin perilakunya selama ini Cuma buat nge-tes perasaannya aja. Yah, untung deh dia udah sama Krystal, jadinya dia nggak perlu ngebuang-buang waktu sama aku yang jelas-jelas nggak pantes buat dia. Dua tahun lebih itu waktu yang lama loh," ucapnya kala itu sambil tersenyum, tertawa malah.

Baekhyun bingung, tersentuh lebih tepatnya.

Bagaimana mungkin Sehun malah bersyukur seperti itu saat dirinya tidak dalam keadaan baik. Saat Baekhyun berkata, "kamu bener-bener nggak apa-apa kan?"

Sehun malah tertawa geli dan membalas, "Memangnya kenapa sih? Aku baik-baik aja kok. Aku kan udah berhenti buat berharap lagi."

Sampai saat ini, sampai tiba waktunya Sehun untuk bersiap pergi ke promnite, pergi ke kuburan hatinya sendiri.

Setelah sekian hari menahan perih, inilah puncaknya. Melihat pujaan hati menggandeng tangan lain dengan senyum mereka merupakan hal yang sulit dilakukan.

Baekhyun sudah melarang agar dia tidak perlu datang. Namun Sehun dengan tegas mengatakan kalau dia ingin terlihat tegar atau setidaknya baik-baik saja di depan Luhan.

Bukannya tidak tahu, Sehun sangat tahu di beberapa saat Luhan menatapnya kasihan, entah kasihan jenis apa dia tidak tahu. Tapi Sehun hanya ingin membuktikan kalau Luhan tidak perlu menyesal dengan keputusan berhenti memberikan perhatian dan harapan lagi pada Sehun.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang. Di depan gerbang gedung acara promnite sekolahnya. Bersama Baekhyun yang menggenggam tangannya erat.

Sehun sungguh berterimakasih pada sahabatnya ini, dia rela tidak pergi dengan Chanyeol-incaran Baekhyun- hanya untuk menemaninya, meskipun dia tahu Baekhyun sungguh-sangat-benar-benar menginginkannya.

Setelah sepanjang sore dirinya mematut diri di depan cermin, Sehun setidaknya lebih percaya diri untuk bertemu kembali dengan Luhan setelah lima hari lebih, atau mungkin seminggu? Entahlah, Sehun tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi.

Tubuhnya yang ramping terbalut gaun sebatas lutut-mungkin beberapa centi di atasnya- berwarna biru muda, terlihat menyatu pas dengan kulitnya yang putih. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat karamel dia biarkan tergerai menyapu bahunya yang terekspos, hanya saja rambut yang biasanya lurus panjang itu dia atur agar bergelombang dengan jepit sakura kecil berwarna merah muda di sisi kiri kepala untuk menghalangi poninya yang panjang.

"Kamu siap?" tanya Baekhyun disampingnya. Gadis itu terlihat manis dengan gaunnya yang berwarna merah muda, tidak lagi berwarna merah, karena gaun itu hanya tinggal kenangan-teronggok di lemari dan ditutupi dengan tumpukkan baju Bakhyun yang lain, untuk mengubur kenangan pahit saat gaun tersebut sobek dengan tidak elit katanya-

"Nggak pernah sesiap ini." Ucap Sehun mantap.

Saat keduanya melangkah memasuki pintu gedung, suara musik yang semula terdengar meriah meredup secara perlahan. Pun dengan lampu gemerlap yang menghiasi setiap sudut langit langit mulai temaram namun tidak terlalu gelap untuk mengenali seseorang yang berdiri di atas panggung.

Itu orang yang Sehun ingin tunjukkan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Ya, Luhan.

Luhan terlihat berkali lipat lebih tampan dengan blazer hitam yang dilipat sampai siku-khas Luhan sekali, cibir Sehun- juga jeans hitam yang membalut kakinya. Di balik blazer itu, Luhan mengenakan kemeja putih yang terlihat bersinar di bawah terpaan lampu yang hanya menyorotnya.

Sebuah lampu lagi menyala dan mengarah pada seorang gadis bergaun merah yang rambutnya disanggul sedemikian rupa, memperlihatkan lehernya yang jenjang. Sehun tahu orang itu.

Krystal.

Sehun tersenyum pedih, ternyata rasanya tidak terlalu baik. Tidak seperti yang dia perkirakan, dia kira dia akan baik-baik saja. Namun ternyata tidak. Jika bisa digambarkan, hatinya yang telah retak tertimpa batu besar hingga pecah berkeping-keping, kemudian di haluskan dalam mesin penggiling lalu dibiarkan terbawa angin hingga tak bisa ditemukan lagi setiap bagian-bagiannya.

'Oh kenapa harus gitar itu?' rutuk Sehun dalam hati.

Itu adalah gitar hadiah dari Sehun saat ulang tahun Luhan tahun lalu. Dan dengan tidak berperasaan pemuda itu menggunakannya untuk bernyanyi untuk gadis lain?! Kau benar-benar awesome tuan!

Jreeengg~

Petikan pertama membuat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya untuk terfokus pada Luhan, tidak lagi pada gadis di sudut ruangan.

 _ **Love is feeling geudaereul cheoeum bon sungan Love is feeling**_

 _Cinta adalah perasaan saat pertama kali aku melihatmu cinta adalah perasaan_

 _ **Sigani meomchun deut geudaewa hamkke saranghago wonhaetjyo**_

 _Seolah waktu terhenti, aku jatuh cinta padamu dan aku menginginkanmu_

Sehun mendengus dalam hati. Dia bisa merasakan setiap organ tubuhnya retak hanya karena mendengar lagu ini. Bukan karena apa, tapi lagu ini merupakan lagu favorit mereka. Dan Luhan memang benar-benar Genius. Seberapa jauh lagi dia ingin membuat Sehun meratap?

 _ **Love is may pain sarangeul deohalsurok love is my pain**_

 _Cinta adalah penderitaan semakin aku mencintaimu cinta adalah penderitaan_

 _ **Sesangi jiltuhae geudaeran sarameul apeuge haeyo**_

 _Dunia jadi cemburu dan melukai seseorang seperti dirimu_

Bisakah seseorang memanggil ambulance? Sehun mungkin bisa sewaktu-waktu serangan jantung karena terlalu sedih, matanya mulai berkaca. Beribu kalipun dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis, rasanya terlalu pedih jika hanya untuk ditonton.

 _ **Naega sumeul swige haneun saram simjang gipi saegin saram hanaimnida**_

 _Seseorang yang membuatku bernafas, hanya satu orang yang terukir mendalam di hatiku_

 _ **Naui nunmul soge saneun saram gaseumsoge sumgin saram hanaimnida**_

 _Seseorang yang aku lihat, hanya satu orang yang aku simpan didalam hatiku_

.

 _ **Geudae hanaimnida**_

 _Kaulah, kaulah seorang_

 _ **Geudae saranghamnida**_

 _Aku mencintaimu_

 _ **Naega itji motal sarangiyeo haengbokhaetdeon sarangiyeo**_

 _Cintaku yang tak terlupakan, cintaku yang membahagiakan_

 _ **Love is love is love is love is feeling**_

 _Cinta adalah perasaan cinta adalah perasaan_

Katakan, apakah hawa disana terasa lebih dingin? Sehun bahkan bisa merasakan ujung kepala hingga jari kakinya terasa dingin dan gemetar. Dan apakah Sehun sudah menangis sekarang? Ya, jawabannya mutlak YA.

Luhan memandang Krystal dengan cara yang sama yang pernah pemuda itu lakukan untukknya. Semua untuknya Luhan copy-paste dengan rapi dan dia terapkan pada gadis lain. Oh, jadi apa Luhan menggunakan Sehun untuk latihan begitu?

 _ **Love is my heart meomchul su eomneun sarang love is my heart**_

 _Cinta adalah hatiku cinta yang tak terhentikan cinta adalah hatiku_

 _ **Jidokhan seulpeumdo uriui sarangeul mageul su eobtjyo**_

 _Biarpun duka yang mendalam takkan menghentikan cintaku_

 **.**

 _ **Naega sumeul swige haneun saram simjang gipi saegin saram hanaimnida**_

 _Seseorang yang membuatku bernafas, hanya satu orang yang terukir mendalam di hatiku_

 _ **Naui nunmul soge saneun saram gaseumsoge sumgin saram hanaimnida**_

 _Seseorang yang aku lihat, hanya satu orang yang aku simpan di dalam hatiku_

.

Apa Sehun pantas menangis? Dia bahkan merasa terlalu munafik untuk menangis. Tapi Sehun tidak pernah berbohong, awalnya memang baik-baik saja. Karena dia tidak pernah melihat pemandangan sejenis ini sebelumnya. Dan di sajikan pertunjukkan live seperti ini tentu berdampak tidak baik pada hatinya yang sudah terbawa angin dan mungkin saja ikut larut dalam aliran sungai.

Lu-sialan-Han! Sampai kapan kau memandang Krystal seperti itu? Sampai kapan kau membuat gadis lain yang mencintaimu dengan tulus menangis? Hallo~ bisakah kau berhenti menyanyikan lagu itu?

 _ **Nayi sojungyan saram sarangeul allyeojun saram geudaeimbida**_

 _Seseorang kesayanganku, seseorang yang mengajari aku cinta, itu dirimu_

 _ **O~ naui meori soge bakhin saram gieok soge saneun saram geudaemnida**_

 _Seseorang yang melekat didalam pikiranku seseorang yang aku kenang itu dirimu_

 _._

Sekarang apa yang salah?

Sehun tersentak saat Krystal yang sedari tadi dipandanginya membalas tatapannya, bahkan menghadap ke arahnya.

Tanpa Sehun sadari, petikan gitar telah berhenti sedari tadi.

Buru-buru Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah panggung, meminimalisir rasa malunya karena ketahuan memandangi Krystal diam-diam.

Sehun kembali tersentak untuk yang kedua kali, di atas panggung itu kosong, hanya terlihat gitar Luhan yang bersandar pada sandaran mikrofon. Dengan reflek dia menoleh ke arah kiri saat merasa keberadaan seseorang yang terasa dekat disebelahnya. Dan matanya membulat setelahnya.

"K-kak Luhan." Gumam Sehun.

Sehun begitu rindu memanggil pemuda itu secara langsung seperti ini.

Mata rusa Luhan memandangnya intens, tangannya mengusap pipi Sehun yang terlihat bekas air mata. Seakan tidak peduli keadaan ballroom yang terdapat banyak sekali pasang mata yang melihat, Luhan tersenyum hangat dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun.

Hampir saja gadis bergaun merah muda itu terbawa suasana, sebelum dia sadar.

Luhan bukan untuknya lagi.

Dia mendorong Luhan kebelakang, menggeleng pelan dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir tanpa bisa dikendalikan.

"Sehun-..."

"Nggak lagi kak, nggak lagi." Ucap Sehun sambil menggeleng, "Aku nggak mau berharap lagi Cuma buat disakitin lagi, udah cukup. Udah cukup semuanya."

"Aku-..."

"Kakak udah ada krystal, kakak nggak bisa ninggalin Krys-..." Sehun memandang Krystal dan berhenti berucap saat gadis itu tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Sehun balik menatap Luhan yang juga tersenyum ke arahnya.

Luhan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, kemudian mengusap kembali air mata yang tadi mengalir.

"Aku minta maaf buat dua tahun ini," ucap Luhan memulai, "Aku emang nggak tegas dan brengsek, aku bahkan nggak punya keberanian buat bilang sama kamu."

Sehun memandang Luhan bingung, pemuda ini tidak bermaksud meminta pengampunan dan do'a restu padanya agar dapat menikah dengan Krystal kan?

"Aku mungkin juga bakal jadi pengecut selamanya kalau misalnya sahabat kamu nggak datengin aku dan maki-maki aku tentang aku yang brengsek dan bodoh. Iya, aku emang brengsek, udah nggantung kamu selama dua tahun ini-..."

"-...Aku kira, aku udah bisa milikin kamu Cuma dengan sikap aku, aku kira kamu dan semua orang bisa ngerti Cuma dari ngeliat kita, tapi aku nggak sadar semua ke-kira-anku itu malah nyakitin kamu. Aku nggak sadar kalau semua hal itu perlu penegasan-..."

"-...Aku bahkan udah nyerah saat tau banyak banget yang lebih dari aku mulai ngedeketin kamu, dan kamu oke oke aja sama hal itu. Aku kira kamu udah yah, bosen gitu, aku nggak tau kalau kamu ngerasa nggak bisa buat nolak atau apapun itu. Karena kita nggak ada status yang jelas-..."

"...-Salah aku yang milih jadi pengecut, salah aku yang nggantung hubungan kita, salah aku juga ngebuat kamu nangis. Ini terakhir kalinya aku ngebuat kamu bingung sama status kita. Aku janji, abis ini aku akan lebih ngebuat ini jelas."

Keadaan menjadi semakin sunyi saat Sehun tidak juga menjawab, dia hanya memandang Luhan dalam diam sebelum kembali terisak.

"Bodoh." Ucapnya.

"Aku tau, maafin aku."

"Bodoh, kamu bodoh." Ujar Sehun berkali kali di sela isakannya.

Luhan menarik gadis itu ke dekapannya, tak tega membiarkan gadisnya tanpa sandaran seperti ini.

Sorakan orang-orang disana menggema saat si pemuda menarik si gadis dalam ciuman manis sarat akan perasaan yang selama ini terhalang.

"Sekarang kamu berhak atas semua perasaanmu ke aku, begitu juga sebaliknya." Ucap Luhan sebelum mencium Sehun untuk yang ke dua kali.

 _ **Geudae hanaimnida**_

 _Kau, kaulah seorang_

 _ **Geudael saranghamnida**_

 _Aku mencintaimu_

.

 _ **Naega itji motal sarangiyeo haengbokhaetdoen sarangiyeo**_

 _Cintaku yang tak terlupakan, cintaku yang membahagiakan_

 _ **Love is love is love is love is feeling**_

 _Cinta adalah perasaan cinta adalah perasaan_

 _._

 _ **Tbc.**_

 _ **Naega waaeeee?! Nae ani mwo mwo! Nae neomu joha neo! Nae Neo saling joha joha! Nae neo saling ber-chingu-an. Nae sepurane sing katah, abdi teh saha atuh?! #GUENGEMENGAPACOBA!**_

 _ **Jijie capeekk... ini panjang-aneh dan ngebosenin pastinyaaa... kubur jijie di rawa-rawa bang! Jijie udah nggak kuat!**_

 _ **Eh, betewe ini ff terpanjang yang jieya pernah post, dan ini capek. Lagu di atas pasti udah pada tau dong? Tau lah pasti.**_

 _ **Jieya ngebut soalnya bentar lagi bakalan pusing mikirin sekolah, jieya udah kelas tiga ngomong-ngomong. Dan udah bingung milih kuliah apa kerja di suatu tempat yang mana.**_

 _ **Jieya juga baru daftar facebook lho, horray #Telat bin kudet**_

 _ **Review please~ saling menghargai ya.**_

 _ **Oh juga,,, apa ya? Udah ah, pokoknya kalau ngebosenin bukan salah jieya, salah sekolahan jieya yang bakalan sibuk sampe bulan april #siapasuruhsekolah?!**_

 _ **Jieya juga baru denger soal berita mantan suami jieya si Kim Hyun Joong, jieya sendiri nggak nyangka kok si bebeb jadi kaya gitu -.- tapi semoga Hyun Joong bisa kembali ke jalan yang benar(?) dan menjadi prince charming lagi dan memulai semuanya dari awal lagi dan tidak mengulang-ngulangi lagi.**_

 _ **Akhir kata,**_

 _ **Mind to review?**_

 _ **Pojok pembalasan :**_

 _ **ChieyHanHun : lucu imut kaya aku ya? #pede, eh saya juga suka ketawa sendiri kok(?)**_

 _ **Jiraniatriana : waks itu apa? Apa itu spesies semangka?**_

 _ **Kimoh1412 : sip, ini ff emang rencananya allxSehun kok^^**_

 _ **Kaihun520 : semangat bangeeettt #gue mulai gila**_

 _ **MinnieWW : yoi, tapi nggak bisa cepet-cepet, lagi macet banget abis lebaran(?)**_

 _ **HilmaExotics : Yipan nggak jahat, itu karena hormon angry birdnya yang tidak stabil**_

 _ **Sehunskai : sip, sankyuu~**_

 _ **YunYuliHun : Krishun bakal di post di beberapa chapter depan, ditunggu yaa**_

 _ **Cheonsaim88 : sip, ini allxSehun kok rencananya**_

 _ **Nagisa Kitagawa : ini inovasi yang tidak inovasi banget(?) apalagi kalau D.O. yang jadi semenya, jarang pangkat tiga itu mah. Sip udah next**_

 _ **Ohunie : anjay lime . padahal saya udah tobat, tapi gara-gara di request sih bakal saya buatin yang ada kecut-kecutnya deh, tapi sabar yaa, kaihun masih jauh!**_

 _ **Ohhhrika : sip, bakal lanjut deh. Ho'oh tu orang emang absurd, moga kaga nongol lagi di pm -_-**_

 _ **Izz. Sweetcity : anjay di gilir . ho'oh, apalagi kalau mereka jadi seme tapi nggak GS, mana Sehun tinggi banget lagi -_- but, I love Sehun!**_

 _ **Dn : sip sip, lanjut ini di lanjut**_

 _ **Exoweareone9400 : ane juga kangen sama HanHun, OT12? Iya sih kayaknya, kalau Tao sih ane kaga jamin, lagi potek ane sama ni panda china**_

 _ **Titis. Alviyah : sip lanjut lanjut...**_

 _ **THANKS FOR REVIEW, AND FOR ALL SILENT READERS**_

 _ **Seberapapun saya koar-koar buat kalian review, sampai saya nikah sama GD sekalipun, kalau kaliannya nggak mau review ya nggak bakal review, hayati lelah! Nikahkan hayati dengan GD sekarang bang! Hayati siap lahir batin!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **Heart String**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Jong In X Oh Sehun**

 **(Setelah dipikir-pikir, fic ini akan jadi OT12 tapi pair-nya di acak, nggak apa kan? Dan sekali lagi,** **ini tidak bermaksud nge-bash atau apapun itu. Cuma buat seru-seru an aja oke!** **)**

 **.**

 **Rate : M (Mature-Mesyum-Mampus!)**

 **.**

 **PLEASE! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **Note : Saya tidak mengerti kenapa ini bisa jadi rate M! Bagi yang belum cukup umur saya harap bisa meninggalkan fic nista saya, tapi jika tetep ngotot, DOSA DITANGGUNG PEMBACA! Juga, di fic ini karakter EXO Cuma Sehun ama Jongin aja, nggak apa-apa kan?**

 **.**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NO CHILDREN : 21 or more? I don't know. Check it out!**

 **.**

Dentuman musik menghentak memenuhi penjuru ruangan. Lampu gemerlap menambah kesan remang-remang. Hiruk pikuk manusia mengisi setiap sudut kosong. Seorang DJ berdiri dengan percaya diri di salah satu sudut panggung. Berdiri dengan tangan memutar perangkat DJ nya. Memindah alunan itu menjadi lebih menghentak yang tentunya memancing seruan takjub untuknya.

Pemuda itu menyeringai sexy dengan tubuh half naked. Membuat para gadis-untuk ungkapan umur, tentu saja- berteriak kegirangan. Tubuhnya yang terbentuk ikut menghentak mengikuti musik yang diciptakannya. Keringatnya mengalir membasahi tubuhnya, membuatnya terlihat mengkilap di tempa cahaya.

" _Hot_ seperti biasa." Komen seorang _Bartender_ membuyarkan lamunan tiga gadis disana.

Seorang gadis dengan _hot pants_ dan _tanktop_ dengan tali _spagetti_ di bahunya mengangguk mengiyakan. Bibirnya yang terpoles _lipstick_ merah mengeluarkan jawaban.

"Yeah, DJ Shad benar benar terasa liar." Ucapnya saat melihat sang DJ memberikan _fly kiss._ Dia meraih sebotol _champagne_ di gelas berkaki panjangnya dan meneguknya sedikit. Memberikan rasa terbakar di tenggorokannya.

"Aku akan mempertaruhkan _ferarri_ kesayanganku jika aku mendapatkan penisnya dalam vaginaku." Ucap seorang gadis lagi frontal. Tubuhnya terbalut dress merah berbahan _syfon_ yang tipis. Jemarinya yang dibalut kutek merah memainkan bibirnya dan sesekali menjilatnya dengan mata masih terpaku pada DJ Shad.

"Oh _God_ , omonganmu frontal sekali." Komen gadis terakhir yang duduk sana. Gadis ini mengenakan _dress_ hitam ketat yang panjangnya hanya lima centi dari pangkal pahanya. Menungging sedikit, maka terlihatlah semuanya.

" _But, sure. DJ Shad is so damn hot and wild_." Balas gadis dengan kutek merah. Jari telunjuknya kini telah dia kulum.

"Kau menjijikkan, Sica!" maki Krystal-gadis pertama- pada gadis dengan ucapan frontal tadi.

"Mari kita bertaruh." Jessica mengabaikan makian Krystal. "Satu _lingerie victoria secret_ yang didesain khusus jika salah satu dari kita bisa mendapatkan Penis besar DJ Shad plus video saat kalian bercinta."

"Kau gila, Jess." Krystal masih pada pendiriannya untuk memaki Jessica. Yang benar saja, jika untuk _one stand_ dengan DJ Shad itu masih masuk akal, tapi video nya?

"Yeah, paling tidak jika bukan aku yang mendapatkannya, aku masih bisa ber- _mastrubasi_ dengan itu." Jessica mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Krystal yang masih menatapnya ngeri.

" _Hypersex girl_!" hina Sehun –gadis terakhir-

"Oh ayolah~ aku tahu kalian menginginkannya. Bayangkan, _lingerie victoria secret girl's! and limited edition_!"

"Kenapa tidak kalian coba? Ku rasa kalian bukan gadis baik-baik." Celetuk _Bartender_ bernama Gongchan itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sehun dengan alis mengerut tak suka.

Gongchan hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Tidak ada gadis baik-baik yang terdampar di tempat ini, _girls!_ Lihatlah sekeliling, ruangan ini penuh dengan aroma sperma, sexs dan nafsu." Ucapnya tak peduli. Tata krama tidak berlaku di tempat ini. Dalam hati ketiga gadis itu mengiyakan.

"Lagipula, ini malam sabtu." Lanjutnya.

"Ada apa dengan malam sabtu?" tanya Krystal. Dia sudah hampir dua minggu tidak berkunjung di _Lightz bar_ , jadi tidak tahu menahu tentang perkembangan bar ini.

"Setiap sabtu malam, kau dibebaskan memilih _partner one stand_ , asalkan _partner_ mu juga menerimanya tentu saja. Tapi belum pernah ada yang meminta DJ Shad ataupun DJ lainnya." Jelas Gongchan. Tangannya mengelap gelas-gelas berkaki panjang dan menggantungnya di rak.

"Aku baru tahu ada peraturan yang seperti itu." Ucap Sehun. Matanya sedari tadi tidak lepas dari gerakan menggoda DJ Shad.

" _Well_ , itu baru ditetapkan beberapa hari yang lalu."

Jessica menyodorkan gelasnya yang telah kosong pada Gongchan. Meminta tambahan _champagn-_ nya, dan begitu Bartender itu menuangkan cairan emas itu, Jessica langsung meminumnya hingga tandas. Membiarkan tenggorokkannya terasa panas terbakar.

"Ku dengar, DJ Eri pernah menerima tawaran itu." Celetuk Jessica.

"DJ Eri seorang _gay_." Jawab Gongchan santai. Seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa batu itu keras dan bahwa kambing itu hewan. Berbanding terbalik dengan ketiganya.

" _What the hell_?!" pekik Krystal.

"Yeah, pemuda _Hot_ biasanya _gay_." Tambah Sehun. Dia menyingkap rambutnya yang digerai kebelakang.

Jessica yang meminum minumannya tersedak seketika. " _Shit_!" umpatnya sembari terbatuk-batuk.

" _So_ , bagaimana dengan tawaran Ssica?" tanya Gongchan mengingatkan. "Tak perlu berpura-pura menjadi gadis baik-baik. Aku cukup tahu bahwa kalian lebih binal dari yang terlihat." Lanjut pemuda itu saat melihat keraguan.

" _You're bastard, Gongchan!_ " umpat Krystal. Berteman dengan Gongchan dalam kurun waktu dua tahun membuat mereka tidak menutupi pribadinya.

" _Oh, c'mon~_ apa hanya ak- hey! Sehun, kau mau kemana?" ucapan Jessica terhenti saat melihat Sehun berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Mungkin Sehun akan turun. Musiknya semakin _Hot_." Kata Krystal.

Sedangkan Sehun berjalan menuju tempat yang paling dekat dengan panggung. Dari awal dia selalu terpesona oleh sang DJ yang kini masih bermain dengan alatnya. Tubuh _tan-_ nya basah oleh keringat, membuat Sehun tanpa sadar menjilat bibirnya.

Tanpa sadar, tubuhnya menghentak sesuai irama. Menari tanpa sedikitpun berhenti menatap DJ Shad. Dia tidak menampik ucapan Gongchan yang mengatakan bahwa mereka binal. Sehun bahkan bisa _klimaks_ hanya dengan menatap DJ Shad. Oh, betapa dia ingin menyentuh tonjolan tonjolan di perut DJ Shad-nya.

Shad yang merasa ditatap terus menerus mengalihkan perhatiannya dari alat Dj-nya ke gadis cantik yang menatapnya penuh nafsu. Dalam hati, Shad menyeringai. Itu adalah salah satu gadis yang tadi duduk di kursi bar. Jujur, Shad tertarik pada gadis ini. Shad pun telah berulang kali melihat ketiga gadis itu keluar-masuk _Lightz bar_. Dan tanpa perlu penjabaran dari seorang pakar, dia sendiri bisa menyimpulkan bahwa mereka bukan gadis baik-baik. Bahkan Shad sudah tahu nama mereka. Jessica, Krystal dan Sehun.

Sebenarnya, bukan hanya gadis itu yang menarik perhatiannya. Jujur, Shad selalu tertarik pada para gadis tertentu. Namun, sudah lebih dari satu tahun, Shad tidak pernah sekalipun tertarik pada lawan jenisnya. Bukan, bukan maksudnya Shad _gay_ seperti DJ Eri, DJ senior yang tampil dua kali dalam seminggu.

Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang lain saat mata hitamnya menatap gadis bernama Sehun ini, sesuatu yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang membuat organ jantungnya bekerja dua kali lebih cepat. Dan dia ingin gadis itu dalam dekapannya malam ini dan seterusnya. Hanya miliknya.

" _Gotcha_." Gumam Shad saat mata gadis itu semakin menggelap karena nafsu. Dia mengarahkan pandangan menggoda dan dagu yang diangkat. Isyarat menantang lawan jenisnya itu.

Sehun yang benar-benar dalam mode bernafsu, segera naik ke panggung dan menari di samping DJ Shad. Kedua sahabatnya melotot kaget dengan pendekatan _exstrem_ yang dilakukan Sehun.

Shad mengisyaratkan kepada pengatur _lighting_ untuk lebih menemaramkan tempat itu. Hingga hanya terlihat siluet dari orang-orang disana. Meski begitu, lampu _disco_ yang menggantung di atas sana cukup membantu penerangan.

Kemelut orang disana memekik saat lampu di temaramkan. Membuat mereka lebih leluasa menjalankan berbagai 'kegiatan' rutin mereka.

Sehun menghadap DJ Shad yang masih mengatur musik. Dia mengalungkan tangannya dari samping ke leher Shad, masih terus dengan menggoyangkan setiap tubuhnya. Gadis cantik ini mendekatkan tubuhnya ke sang DJ. Sengaja menggesekkan dengkulnya ke penis Shad yang terbalut celana _jeans_. Membuat si empu menggeram.

Shad memberi sentuhan terakhir pada musiknya sebelum meladeni si gadis nakal ini. Tangannya mengelus pipi si gadis yang dia tahu bernama Sehun. Melanjutkan gerakan telunjuknya pada kedua belah bibir Sehun. Sehun berjinjit untuk meraih bibir Shad sebelum Shad menahan bibir Sehun.

" _Not here, baby_." Gumamnya. Tangan Shad turun menuju leher Sehun, membuat sang gadis meremang karena geli. Sedangkan tangan satunya membelai belahan pantat sintal Sehun. Desahan keluar dari celah bibir Sehun.

"Eemmh, _more_ ~"

Dengan tangan kanan, Shad mengambil sebuah _vibrator_ yang ada di saku celananya. Tak sia-sia DJ Eri tadi menitipkan 'mainan'nya sore tadi, sedangkan dia sendiri malah pergi ke apartement untuk menjemput kekasih _gay_ -nya. Sehun menikmati sentuhan jemari Shad di selangkangannya. Hatinya memekik girang saat merasa Shad mulai menyingkap celana dalamnya.

'Plop'

 _Vibrator_ telah bersarang indah dalam vagina Sehun. Sedangkan sang gadis masih belum menyadari karena elusan Shad di pinggangnya. Baru saat Shad mengaktifkan _vibrator_ nya dan mengatur dalam kecepatan rendah membuatnya tersadar.

"Ah." Pekiknya kaget.

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan tugasku dulu, _baby_." Kini Shad telah berpusat pada peralatannya lagi. Mengabaikan Sehun yang bergerak gelisah karena getaran _vibrator_ yang sangat pelan.

Lighting kembali seperti semula setelah Shad memberikan komando. Sehun semakin tersiksa, dia tidak bisa _klimaks_ secepatnya jika begini caranya.

"Menarilah." Ucap Shad.

Dengan gerakan ragu, Sehun kembali menari menyesuaikan hentakan. Kakinya menutup rapat, meredam gerakan yang sangat menyiksa. Lima menit terasa bagai lima jam baginya.

" _Oh God_! Hhh~ Shad, _pleasee_." Rintih Sehun.

Akhirnya Shad mengatur kecepatan _vibrator_ menjadi tinggi, membuat erangan lolos dari Sehun.

" _MY LAST MUSIC! LET'S PARTY EVERYBODY!_ " Teriak Shad.

_O.N.S_

"Ennghh~"

Kini keduanya berada dalam perjalanan menuju salah satu kamar yang disediakan di _Lightz bar_. Sehun melingkarkan kakinya pada sekitar pinggang Shad, kedua tangan Shad menahan punggung Sehun dan sesekali mengelusnya. Tak hanya mengelusnya, dia bahkan meremas bongkahan pantat Sehun.

Sehun menaik turunkan badannya dan mendesah karena ulahnya sendiri. Kepalanya menengadah, memberikan ruang untuk Shad menjelajahi lehernya.

Shad menendang salah satu bilik dan menutupnya dengan kakinya. Pemuda itu menghempaskan tubuh Sehun ke atas kasur, membuat memantul karenanya. Dia bergerak menindih tubuh sintal Sehun.

Kini, dia meraup bibir merah muda Sehun dengan bibirnya. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba mencari posisi untuknya lebih leluasa menjelajahi bibir Sehun. Sehun yang dalam keadaan ' _hard_ ' membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Shad menjelajahi rongga mulutnya.

Mengabsen setiap hal yang berada di dalam dan saling membelit. Membiarkan _saliva_ yang mengalir dari sudut bibir Sehun. Tak hanya disitu, tangan Shad dengan lihai mengelus tonjolan di dada Sehun yang terbalut _dress_ ketat.

"Aaahh~" ciuman mereka terlepas karena desahan Sehun. Shad memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang memerah, dengan bibir terbuka mengeluarkan desahan.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan _one stand_ denganku?" tanya Shad. Tangannya tidak berhenti melakukan kegiatan selanjutnya.

"Y-yyeaahh, _sure._ "

"Kau terlihat tidak sadar dengan jawabanmu." Kini kegiatannya sepenuhnya terhenti. Sehun menatap Shad dengan nafas terengah.

"Jelaskan padaku." Ucapnya menuntut. Walau bagaimanapun dia harus mendengarkan penjelasan gadis cantik ini. Meski miliknya telah berteriak minta dipuaskan.

"Sebenarnya ini adalah taruhan dari sahabatku. Salah satu dari kami harus bisa mendapatkan _one stand_ denganmu dan mem-videokannya. Tapi sungguh, aku sudah tertarik padamu sejak pertama kali." Jelas Sehun panjang lebar dengan cepat. Dia benar-benar bernafsu pada orang ini.

"Oh ya?" respon Shad ragu. Taruhan ya? Shad benar-benar harus menghukum gadis ini.

" _Trust me_." Ucapnya frustasi. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa panas.

Shad sendiri menahan dirinya untuk tidak menerkam Sehun. Dia benar-benar terlihat tidak berdaya.

"Mem-videokannya? Kenapa kau harus men-videokannya jika kau bisa menunjukkannya secara langsung?"

Sehun memekik girang dalam hati saat Shad mulai menindihnya.

" _I don't believe with the world, I don't believe with my family, I don't believe with that people's. Don't judge me crazy, but, I believe with you. My partner one night stand. So, can you take me to your heaven?"_

" _Just enjoy, baby. And scream my name."_ Shad mulai memagut bibir Sehun lagi. Kali ini lebih panas dari pada sebelumnya. Tangannya meloloskan tali _spagetti_ di bahunya.

Kali ini, Shad benar-benar akan serius.

" _Your name_?" tanya Sehun di sela-sela ciuman panas tadi.

"Jongin, Sehun."

"Bagaimana ka- Agghh~"

Ucapan Sehun terhenti karena payudaranya diremas kasar oleh DJ yang mengaku bernama Jongin.

Jongin menjalankan rencana hukumannya. Tangannya meremas payudara kanan Sehun, sesekali memelintir putingnya yang telah menegak. Bibirnya menggigit leher putih Sehun, memberikan _kissmark_ yang membiru.

"Arrhh~" Sehun berteriak saat lehernya digigit keras oleh Jongin. Tapi kemudian sakit itu berubah menjadi geli saat lidah Jongin menjilati bekas gigitannya sekaligus menghisapnya.

Kini sasaran Jongin beralih pada payudara Sehun yang masih terbalut kain. Dia menjilatinya dari luar, membuat kulit Sehun bersentuhan dengan kain yang kasar dan lidahnya yang basah.

"Mmm, Jongin~ m _moree_."

Tangan kiri Jongin turun membelai paha dalam Sehun. Kemudian, meremas vagina Sehun, membuat si empu mendesah tak karuan.

Jempolnya menggesek benda sebesar biji kacang tempat syaraf syaraf berkumpul. Membelai klistoris itu dengan gerakan sensual. Dan tanpa menunggu lama, Sehun yang memang telah 'panas' itu segera mendapat klimaks pertamanya. Jongin membelai vagina Sehun yang masih terbalut _underware_ , menyusuri garis lurus itu dan menarik tangannya untuk dibawa ke mulutnya. Jongin menghisap jempolnya dengan sangat _cool_.

"Gadis nakal, eh? Klimaks terlebih dahulu?"

Kini dia telah melucuti pakaian Sehun. Mengusap sisi payudara Sehun yang putih. Mulutnya memanja dua benda yang menggantung di dada Sehun. Tangannya sendiri telah bergerilya. Jari tengahnya telah masuk ke vagina Sehun.

Jari tengahnya yang panjang membuat gerakan memutar di depan vagina si gadis. Membuat Sehun mendesah frustasi. Kepala Jongin semakin tenggelam di belahan dada Sehun karena si empu menekannya keras untuk menyalurkan gairah. Tiga jemari Jongin telah mengobrak-abrik lubang vaginanya yang banjir.

"Oohh~ Jongin~ _please, fuck me_!" teriaknya.

Tanpa kata, Jongin melepas kaitan celana jeansnya, dan menurunkan resletingnya.

" _Your so big, honey_." ucap Sehun di sela desahannya saat penis Jongin berada di depan lubangnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Jongin memasukkan 'milik'nya yang besar sekaligus. Desahan tak dapat ditahan begitu saja. Terlalu nikmat untuk sekedar menutup mulut.

"Nnnggh~ aah~ _fuck me_ , Jongin~ _harder_! Yeahhh." Kedua celah bibir Sehun terus mengeluarkan desahan. Mengundang Jongin untuk sekedar melumatnya hingga membengkak dan kehabisan nafas.

"Hmmmpphh~" desahan Sehun terbungkam oleh ciuman panas Jongin. Bahkan semakin mengeras saat kedua payudaranya ikut di manja oleh tangan panjang Jongin. Mendapat serangan _combo_ sekaligus membuatnya melayang.

Dia mendapat klimaksnya yang kedua. Sedangkan hujaman penis Jongin di liang vaginanya belum berhenti. Bahkan Sehun dapat merasakan sensasi saat kulit penis Jongin yang berotot diremas oleh dinding vaginanya. Hanya dengan membayangkan hal itu, Sehun mendapat klimaksnya lagi untuk yang ketiga.

Jongin sendiri tidak memberikan kesempatan Sehun untuk beristirahat. Siapa yang menyuruh menantangnya? Sekarang biar gadis ini mendapat hukumannya.

Ranjang yang mereka gunakan bermain telah berdecit sedari tadi. Erangan menggaung saat Jongin berhasil menumbuk _sweet post_ milik Sehun. Kaki jenjang Sehun telah melingkar di pinggang Jongin untuk mendapat hujaman yang dalam.

Dan mereka baru berhenti saat Sehun klimaks yang ke tujuh kalinya. Dan di malam ini, Sehun telah membuktikan. Betapa _Hot_ -nya DJ yang satu ini.

Dengan nafas terengah keduanya saling menatap.

"Ronde selanjutnya?" tawar Jongin.

Sehun langsung meraup bibir Jongin tanpa berkata apapun. Dan begitulah malam itu bergulir.

-ooo-xxx-

"Jadilah milikku." Ucap Jongin setelah dia mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam Sehun.

"Apa?" Sehun yang masih belum pulih pasca klimaksnya membeo bingung.

"Aku menyukaimu." Jelas Jongin. bibirnya yang tebal mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas sebelum menatapnya dalam. Jemarinya menarik selimut putih sebatas bahu Sehun.

"Aku juga menyukaimu tapi- ku kira ini hanya _one night stand_ atau semacamnya, yang kumaksud itu, ku kira _one night stand_ tidak memakai hati."

Setelah mengatakan itu, keadaan menjadi hening. Jongin memilih bangkit dan memakai kembali pakaiannya. Pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun, meninggalkan Sehun yang menatapnya bimbang.

-oooo-xxx-

"Keluarlah Oh Sehun! Sampai kapan kau akan bertingkah seperti anak kecil?!"

Sehun menatap kosong cerminan wajahnya yang berantakan. Kupingnya pengang oleh teriakan-teriakan ibu-nya. Itu ibu tiri Sehun, sebenarnya. Ibu kandungnya telah lama pergi ke nirwana karena sebuah kecelakaan.

"Turunlah sekarang!" teriakan itu berlanjut kemudian. "Sehun, Ibumu su-..."

"Aku akan turun!" balas Sehun keras. Ibu tiri itu ya, selalu membawa-bawa ibu kandungnya jika Sehun berkelit tentang sesuatu. Dan itu membuatnya jengah lama-lama.

"Bagus! Cepat turun dan temui calon suamimu!"

Sehun menghela nafas. Inilah yang membuatnya geram. Sehun itu bukan lagi anak kecil, dia sudah tahu bagaimana menggunakan hati, tidak perlu dijodohkan seperti ini. Dan sialnya, Sehun jatuh hati pada seorang DJ kurang ajar yang tiga hari lalu melakukan one stand dengannya.

Dengan cepat, Sehun merapikan rambutnya dan segera turun ke bawah, menghindari pekikan tidak mengenakan yang pastinya akan terdengar lagi jika dalam waktu lima belas menit dia tidak juga keluar.

"Bagus, sekarang temui calon suamimu, dia ada di dapur."

Dengan malas Sehun melangkahkan kaki dari ruang keluarga menuju dapur, sepanjang jalan dia menggerutu tidak jelas. Andai saja ayahnya tidak sibuk di luar kota, nasibnya tidak akan seperti Cinderella seperti ini!

Begitu melihat punggung tegap calon suaminya yang terbalut kemeja berwarna biru tua, bibirnya tanpa bisa ditahan mengucapkan sederetan protes.

"Aku tidak ingin menikah denganmu tuan, dan ku harap kau bisa bekerja sama denganku untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini."

"Tidak." Ucap pemuda itu. Sehun menyipitkan mata, seperti pernah mendengar suara ini.

"Aku sudah menyukai orang lain, tuan. Bisakah kau membahagiakanku sekali saja?" ucap Sehun sengit.

Sesaat, Sehun dapat melihat punggung orang itu menegang sebelum kembali rileks seperti biasa. "Siapa?" ucapnya, terdengar tajam dan padat.

"Ku beri tahu kau! Aku bukan gadis baik-baik, aku menyukai-ah tidak, aku mencintai seorang DJ di klub malam. Jadi pergilah dari rumahku dan katakan pada orang tuamu kalau kau menolak perjodohan ini karena aku tidak sopan atau binal atau semacamnya aku tidak peduli! Yang jelas, aku tidak mau menikah denganmu."

Hening sejenak.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Ucap orang itu. Dia membalikkan badannya ke arah Sehun.

"J-jongin?"

"Iya calon istriku?"

 _-End for this chapter-_

 _._

 _Saya tidak tahu! Yang nggak suka jangan baca._

 _Saya Cuma coba-coba, eh entahlah, saya sempet ragu mau post ini atau nggak, tapi setelah saya konsultasi ke temen saya, saya di suruh post aja, katanya 'kamu nggak akan tau respon readers-mu kalau kamu nggak nge-post ni ff' padahal saya yakin maksudnya adalah 'Post aja, biar nambah-nambahin daftar bacaan ber-rate M ku'_

 _Dan kenapa ini GS? Saya belum begitu bisa membuat rate M untuk boyslove, so, bisa ditolerir kah? Ntar saya akan belajar tentang 'Rate M boyslove' Dan kenapa lagi ini KaiHun? Soalnya kemarin ada yang pesen. Jadi kalau mau pair fav-nya dibikin rate M pesen dong #apaapaanini!_

 _Saya putusin buat ngacak pairingnya, supaya rada suprise gitu ceritanya. Dan jangan bash saya, ini pertama kalinya saya post yang beginian. Kata temen saya ini NC-21 tapi saya juga tidak mengerti. Mohon pengertiannya._

 _Thanks buat yang nge-review chap 2 kemarin. Thanks to :_ _ **auliavp, yehet94, ChieyHanHun, ohhhrika, izzsweetcity, MunnieWW, SpringBee, ohhanniehunnie, Guest, sehunskai, Nagisa Kitagawa, HilmaExotics, Kimoh1413, exolweareone9400, YunYuliHun, seli kim, titis. Alviyah AND FOR ALL SILENT READERS.**_

 _Kemarin ada yang nge-pm tentang nama facebook saya, sorry nggak bisa bales. PM lagi eror. Namanya_ _ **z tha**_ _, iya Cuma_ _ **z tha**_ _aja, yg dalem kurungnya '_ _ **okki**_ _' okki itu nama boneka saya lho#nggakadayangtanya._

 _Ff ini ceritanya buat jalan buat 'ngerubah image' saya gitu –itu kata temen saya, saya sebenernya juga nggak ngerti maksudnya apa tapi yaudah deh saya tulis aja._

 _Maaf kalau nge-cewain, soalnya nulisnya ngebut, lagi sibuk banget._

 _Ok._

 _Akhir kata._

 _Mind to review?_

 _._


	4. Chapter 4

' **Heart string'**

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

 **This is drabble AllxSehun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : sama seperti warning-warning semestinya. Oh, juga GS di beberapa chapter.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4. –Krishun.**

.

.

Kris menguap beberapa kali dalam kurun waktu hanya dua menit. Bukannya mengantuk, dia hanya bosan hingga menguap. Oke, apa itu termasuk dalam hal 'mengantuk'? ku harap tidak.

Mari kita perjelas posisi tiang satu ini.

Pemuda bernama asli Wu Yifan ini sedang duduk duduk santai di backstage. Hari ini _band_ -nya akan mengadakan konser solo selama tiga hari berturut-turut namun hanya berjalan selama satu jam, di karenakan jadwal mereka sebagai _band_ baru begitu padat, promosi lah, manggung lah, pemotretan lah bahkan interview-pun sudah sangat penuh. Konser ini pun diadakan dari jauh-jauh hari, hitung-hitung untuk menyenangkan fans mereka.

Kris menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal dengan wajah mengantuk plus malasnya. Sungguh, wajahnya benar-benar minta dipukul. Andai Baekhyun-vokalis mereka- melihat wajah _angry bird_ yang satu ini, sudah dipastikan ceramah panjang kali lebar akan di sumbangkan kepada Kris dengan senang hati.

"Hey kau, kenapa disini?"

Kris menoleh dan melihat Luhan telah duduk disampingnya. Tangan pemuda asal Beijing itu menyetel Gitar putih miliknya, tanpa memandang Kris.

"Ini konser _band_ -ku jika kau lupa, tuan Lu." Ucapnya dengan nada sarkastik yang begitu kentara.

Yang bertanya mendengus dan menyamankan gitarnya di pangkuan. Kini giliran tangannya yang memetik gitar listrik tersebut. Alisnya mengernyit saat mendengar nada sumbang di telinga, kemudian menyetelnya lagi begitu seterusnya hingga dia mendapat nada yang pas.

"Kau tak perlu terlihat se-menyebalkan itu mungkin, tuan Wu." Balas Luhan balik. Dia menyenandungkan lagu milik mereka pelan, diiringi petik gitarnya sendiri dan tersenyum puas mendengar permainannya sendiri. "Aku memang _genius_." Lanjutnya narsis.

Kris kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan begitu mendengar gumaman narsisme Luhan. Dia mendengus keras dan mengacak rambutnya kembali.

"Kenapa kalian tega sekali padaku?!" ucapnya kesal.

Luhan berbalik menghadapnya dan menatap Kris sengit.

"Kau pikir kami mau melakukannya? Salah sendiri terlibat skandal dengan artis ayam potong itu, siapa namanya? Kim- kim- kim siapa lah itu pokoknya."

Kris mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Sudah ku katakan berkali-kali Luhan, aku dan dia tidak pernah berhubungan dekat. Aku hanya kebetulan bertemu dengannya dan mengantarnya pulang." Bantah Kris.

"Siapa suruh sok baik." Ucap Luhan enteng.

Kris mengacak rambutnya kembali hingga tak terbentuk dan menggeram tertahan. Ya, karena skandalnya dengan seorang model majalah dewasa, reputasi Kris terombang-ambing. Padahal Kris tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ah, kejamnya dunia _entertainment_.

"Berhentilah mengeluh, tunggu hingga konser selesai dan manager _hyung_ akan mengaturkan jadwal konferensi pers untukmu." Ucap Luhan dewasa, matanya mengedar seperti sedang mencari sesuatu dan Kris menangkap gerakan itu.

"Kau mencari siapa?" tanya Kris. Dia ikut-ikutan melongokkan kepalanya ke kiri ke kanan meski tidak tahu apa yang dia cari. Tindakan yang bodoh sekali, Tuan.

"Adikku. Katanya dia datang ke sini selama liburan musim panas." Gumamnya. Kris mengangguk mengerti, dia memang pernah mendengar tentang adik Luhan, namun tidak pernah bertemu sekalipun. Dikarenakan adik Luhan berada di Cina.

"Mungkin dia tidak datang." Gumam Luhan kecewa. "Padahal dia sudah sampai di korea tadi malam."

Kris jadi miris sendiri. Luhan memang sangat menyayangi adiknya. Terlebih setelah kematian kedua orang tua mereka. Luhan bahkan sempat akan keluar dari _band_ jika saja sang adik tidak meminta Luhan untuk bertahan dan mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja di Cina. Sudah tiga tahun Luhan sama sekali tidak bertemu adiknya kecuali komunikasi lewat telepon.

"Mungkin dia terkena _jetlag_ , besok pasti dia datang, atau besoknya lagi mungkin. Liburan musim panas kan panjang." Ucap Kris berniat menghibur dan itu berhasil. Luhan tersenyum.

"Ah iya, terimakasih Kris."

Kris tersenyum membalasnya. "Ya sam-..."

"Tapi tetap kau tidak boleh terlihat selama konser berlangsung. Jadi pergilah."

"-a-sama." Lanjutan ucapan Kris hanya terdengar seperti bisikan angin. Setelah Luhan dengan seenak hati pergi meninggalkan Kris yang memasang wajah Kesal kembali.

"AKU BENCI KALIAN SEMUAAA!" ouh, Kris _out of character_ pemirsa.

Cuaca nampak bersahabat hari ini. Seolah mendukung grup _band_ dari Korea yang sedang berada di puncak popularitasnya. Bahkan segumul awan hitam tak terlihat di manapun. Hanya langit biru cerah yang menunjukkan wajah.

Tapi cerahnya cuaca nampak tidak berpengaruh pada tokoh utama kita. Kris jengkel. Dan semakin jengkel saat dirinya telah berjalan sampai taman yang menurutnya sudah jauh dari area konser namun suara petikan gitar Luhan, pukulan _drum_ Chanyeol, _bass_ milik Minseok ataupun suara tinggi milik Baekhyun masih terdengar meski tak sekeras tadi.

Setelah di usir oleh Luhan tadi, dia kembali di usir oleh manager _hyung_. Padahal dia sudah menepi di pinggir panggung yang gelap dengan harapan dapat menemani kawan-kawannya, namun manager _hyung_ datang dari _backstage_ dan menyeret Kris keluar.

Siapa yang tidak kesal jika diseret-seret seperti karung beras seperti itu?

Kris mengumpat sepanjang jalan dan menemukan kursi taman di bawah pohon cemara yang nampak teduh. Oh, ada seseorang berambut coklat madu yang langsung menyihir Kris pada pandangan pertama. Pemuda itu duduk dengan nyaman disana. Matanya menatap kosong dan terlihat sedih.

Kris menghampiri pemuda itu dan duduk dengan pelan disebelahnya. Pemuda itu tampak menyadari gerakannya kemudian mengernyitkan alis namun tak berkata apa-apa.

Kris memandangnya dari samping dengan pandangan kagum. Betapa indah sosok di hadapannya ini. Kulitnya putih pucat namun bersih, hidungnya yang mancung, rambutnya yang lembut berkibar tertiup angin, bibir tipisnya yang berwarna merah muda dan matanya yang berwarna coklat karamel.

Apalagi tubuh tinggi itu terbalut kaos putih dengan sweater merah bergaris putih yang manis. Rambut coklat madu itu panjang sebatas tengkuk, menutupi leher putih jenjang pemiliknya. Hanya melihatnya saja membuat Kris meneguk ludah.

"Hai." Ucap Kris mengawali pembicaraan.

Dia mengumpat dalam hati. Apa tidak ada cara lain yang lebih elegan untuk menyapa korban _love at first sigh_ -nya? Sapaannya terdengar sok akrab sekali. Dan itu terbukti saat pemuda itu kembali mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Emh, hai." Balasnya ragu.

Kris kira, dia akan di tinggal karena dianggap tidak sopan.

"Kau... siapa?" tanya pemuda itu pelan.

Kris mengangguk tanpa dia sadari. Tentu pemuda ini tidak akan mengenalinya sebagai gitaris _band_ Korea terkenal. Pakaiannya yang cukup aneh menghindarkan Kris dari _fans_ yang mungkin akan menarik-narik rambutnya saat bertemu. Kris bahkan merasa dia lebih mirip seperti teroris daripada member _band_. Untung saja dia tidak memakai kacamata renang.

"Aku K-kris." Jawab si pemuda aneh itu akhirnya.

"Kris?" sedang yang disampingnya harap harap cemas, semoga saja dia tidak ketahuan. Namun dalam hati Kris dia berharap pemuda manis itu mengenalinya.

"Seperti nama anggota _band_ itu ya." Lanjut pemuda itu dengan senyum dan menampilkan _eyesmile_ manis yang membuat kaki Kris serasa seperti _jelly_.

"Ya seperti itulah. Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa?"

"Sehun, panggil saja Sehun." Ucap Sehun masih dengan senyum.

Kris menatap dalam Sehun yang masih saja menatap depan tanpa meliriknya sekalipun.

"Kau sedang apa disini, Sehun?" tanya Kris.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya... mencari hiburan." Jawab Sehun dengan nada yang tidak terdengar yakin di akhirnya.

"Kau tau kau tidak pandai berbohong."

Sehun hanya tertawa kecil dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dalam sekejap mereka terlihat seperti orang yang telah lama saling mengenal. Tanpa terasa, keduanya bahkan telah berbincang hingga hampir satu jam setengah.

"Kurasa hari sudah sore." Ucap Kris setelah mengendalikan tawanya.

"Ah, sepertinya memang begitu." Balas Sehun.

"Aku akan kembali, teman-temanku pasti akan mencariku." Ya, Kris tidak mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah seorang anggota _band_. Dia hanya memperkenalkan diri sebagai Kris. Hanya Kris.

Sehun menundukkan wajahnya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku sebenarnya masih penasaran kenapa kau berada di taman sepi ini dengan wajah sedih, tadi." Gumam Kris pelan. Matanya tak henti menatap Sehun yang masih betah menunduk.

"Mungkin jika kita bertemu lagi, aku akan menceritakannya padamu."

Kris mengernyit tampak tak setuju. "Hei, bagaimana aku tahu kita akan bertemu lagi?"

"Hanya jika kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu." Jawab Sehun dengan nada bercanda. "Pergilah dulu, aku akan disini sebentar."

Kris mengangguk dan beranjak pergi setelah berkata 'Sampai Jumpa'. Dalam beberapa langkah Kris membalikkan badannya dan mendesah kecewa saat Sehun sama sekali tidak memandangnya.

==/==

Luhan bingung dengan keadaan Kris sekarang. Mereka telah sampai di _dorm_ mereka, dan Kris sepanjang perjalanan tidak henti tersenyum seperti orang gila. Bahkan saat dia diomeli oleh manager _hyung_ karena menghilang hampir satu jam setelah konser mereka selesai, pemuda itu tetap mempertahankan senyum anehnya.

Well, Kris itu orang yang cuek sebenarnya. Maka dari itu, aneh bagi orang-orang –terutama Luhan- untuk melihat Kris dalam keadaan setengah warasnya. Luhan masih ingat bagaimana rupa tertekuk Kris saat mereka sedang berada di _backstage_. Tapi sekarang?

Luhan bahkan tidak habis pikir, apa yang membuat Kris menjadi seperti ini?

"Berhentilah tersenyum mengerikan seperti itu." Luhan bersuara setelah beberapa menit memandangi wajah Kris yang tampak idiot.

Kris menoleh ke Luhan sekilas tanpa senyum, saat itu Luhan hampir bernafas lega karena kawannya telah kembali normal jika saja Kris tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali tersenyum lagi.

"Kau membuatku takut." Ucap Luhan akhirnya. Matanya mengedar mencari gerombolan Baekhyun cs. Namun nampaknya orang-orang itu belum kembali dari acara belanja bulanan mereka. Tidak ada yang bisa dimintai bantuan, tuan.

"Berhentilah berkomentar dan urusi urusanmu sendiri." Gumam Kris.

Luhan hanya mendengus dan mencoba tidak peduli. Kini dia terfokus pada ponsel di genggamannya. Luhan terlihat berulang kali menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga beberapa saat kemudian memandangnya lagi, menempelkannya ke ketelinga lagi dan memandangnya kemudian, begitu selanjutnya. Dia terlihat gusar.

"Kemana anak itu." Gumamnya khawatir.

Kris mau tak mau memandang Luhan kembali saat mendengar gumaman sarat akan kekhawatiran meluncur dari Luhan. Apa Luhan memikirkan adiknya lagi?

"Tentang adikmu?" tanya Kris akhirnya. Luhan mengangguk.

"Aku mencoba menelponnya berkali-kali, tapi tidak satupun yang diangkat." Ucapnya gusar.

"Berhentilah menghubunginya, dia sepertinya perlu persiapan mental melihat kakaknya. Kau harus mengerti." Tumben sekali Kris berkata seperti itu. Biasanya dia akan semakin memanasi Luhan dengan ucapan-ucapan pembakar amarah.

Tapi... "Terimakasih, Kris." Kata Luhan tulus. Walau bagaimanapun, Kris adalah temannya juga.

-/-

 _Kami pergi lebih dulu untuk konser, dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk datang karena manager-hyung akan kembali menyeretmu. Kau tidak ingin ada artikel yang berisi 'seorang member band terkenal yang baru-baru ini terkena skandal dengan model majalah dewasa diseret oleh sang manager karena mengacau' dan jika memang akan diterbitkan artikel seperti itu, aku akan dengan senang hati di wawancarai dan memberikan 'bumbu' untuk artikelmu. Jadi jangan coba-coba, tuan Wu!_

 _Sign-Cuttie pie Baekhyun._

Kris mengambil _note_ yang tertempel di pintu kulkas dengan kasar sebelum meremat dan membuangnya di tempat sampah. Bagus, dia sekarang ditinggalkan di _dorm_ sendirian tanpa kegiatan. Baik sekali mereka itu.

Kris membanting dirinya di sofa depan televisi yang biasanya di gunakan Chanyeol dan Minseok bermain _game_. Kris terdiam beberapa menit dalam posisi terbaring, kemudian bangkit dengan tiba-tiba dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan hari ini?" ratapnya.

Kemudian sebuah pemikiran melintas di otaknya. Kris buru-buru bangkit dan melesat ke kamar mandi. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga pemuda bermarga Wu ini keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian lengkap-tadi Kris hanya mengenakan singlet dan boxer.

Dia mengambil topi dan masker hitam untuk menutupi bagian kepalanya. Kemeja putihnya ditutupi oleh jaket baseball warna biru tua. Setelah mematut dirinya di cermin, Kris segera memakai sepatunya dan berangkat ke tempat kemarin.

Taman itu.

Entah kenapa Kris begitu ingin datang kesana. Jika Sehun memang sedang disana berarti semua ini adalah takdir dan bukan hanya sebuah kebetulan semata. Itu berarti dia dan Sehun jodoh kan? Pemikiran itu membuatnya tersenyum sendiri.

Begitu sampai di jalan setapak yang akan membawanya ke taman, Kris meneliti sosok yang duduk di kursi yang kemarin dia dan Sehun duduki. Dan kenyataan ini membuatnya bahagia, orang yang disana adalah Sehun. dengan cepat Kris berlari dan menghampiri takdirnya.

"Hai Sehun. kau mengingatku?" ucap Kris begitu dia sampai, nafasnya terengah-engah dengan kedua tangan menumpu lutut dan menetralkan nafasnya karena berlari. Setelah itu, Kris segera mengambil tempat kosong di sebelah Sehun untuk duduk menyamping memandang sang pujaan.

Sehun terdiam. Dia tidak menatap Kris namun mengernyitkan dahi seolah berpikir. Mungkin Sehun tidak suka memandang orang asing, pikir Kris.

"Kris?"

Jika ini di anime, kalian akan melihat _background_ bunga-bunga jatuh di belakang Kris saking bahagianya si pemuda. Sehun masih mengingatnya, bung!

"Iya, kau tahu? Tuhan mempertemukan kita lagi. Ini takdir, Sehun."

Ucapan tidak sopan Kris membuat Sehun tertawa. Dan Kris menyadari betapa frontal ucapannya tadi. Ugh, kau butuh pendekatan yang lebih baik, kawan.

Seperti sebelumnya, dua pemuda ini larut dalam obrolan ringan. Kris masih betah memandangi Sehun dari samping. Kini Sehun mengenakan kaus merah panjang dan celana _jeans_ hitam. _Simple_ namun memikat Kris. Dia suka Sehun yang _simple_.

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi bukankah kau akan mengatakan sesuatu padaku? Seperti janjimu kemarin."

Sehun tersentak. Bahunya menegang sejenak dan mulai rileks. Dia menjilat bibir bawahnya, kebiasaan yang ditangkap Kris dua hari ini.

"Ya, urm... tentu, tapi mungkin lain kali."

Kris yang semula semangat mendadak lemas. Padahal semalaman dia sudah berharap akan lebih dekat dengan Sehun. jika Sehun menceritakan masalahnya, itu berarti anak itu sudah percaya pada Kris dan itu satu poin tambahan untuknya.

"Saat kita bertemu untuk yang ketiga kali, aku berjanji."

Meskipun kecewa, Kris tetap-

"Baiklah, ku pegang janjimu."

Seperti biasa, ini hari terakhir Konser _band_ Kris, dan itu berarti ini terakhir kali Kris di tinggal sendirian karena setelah ini akan ada konferensi pers untuknya dan semua akan kembali normal-kecuali untuk _haters_ nya yang semakin banyak karena skandal itu.

Pagi ini Kris berniat mengunjungi sebuah kafe yang dulu sering dikunjunginya bersama member _band_ nya, itu sebelum mereka menjadi sangat sibuk. Rupanya Kris rindu kebersamaan mereka, ya meskipun para member begitu menyebalkan. Tiga tahun merintis karir dari nol membuat mereka memiliki ikatan kekeluargaan yang kuat.

Kris sudah siap dengan dandanan ala terorisnya begitu akan memasuki kafe. Tapi langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat seseorang yang dia kenal duduk di bangku panjang trotoar seberang jalan. Di bawah pohon rimbun, orang itu duduk dengan sekantung belanjaan. Untung Kris sempat melihatnya.

"Ini benar-benar takdir." Gumamnya.

Ya, orang di seberang jalan itu adalah Sehun. dengan cepat Kris menyeberang jalan, melupakan tujuan awalnya dan menghampiri Sehun yang lagi-lagi memandang kosong jalanan, bahkan hingga dia berdiri di depannya.

"Sehun, kita bertemu lagi." Ucap Kris dan segera duduk di samping Sehun setelah menaruh kantung belanjaan Sehun di bawah.

Butuh waktu lama hingga Sehun menyahut, "Kris?"

"Ya."

Sehun mengerti. Dia sudah berjanji dan harus menepatinya. Sehun bukan tipe pembuat janji tapi akan diingkari dengan begitu mudah. Dia hanya perlu meyakinkan diri. Lagipula, Kris bukan orang yang jahat.

"Kris, aku-..."

"Sehun."

Ucapan Sehun terpotong oleh panggilan Kris. Pemuda Wu itu sudah menetapkan pikiran. Meski hanya dalam waktu singkat, dia sudah bisa merasakan. Dia memiliki rasa pada pemuda di sampingnya ini. Kris bukan lagi anak kecil, dia sudah bisa membedakan apa yang dirasakannya meskipun Kris belum pernah menjalin hubungan lagi sejak pacar pertamanya di _High school_. Dan itu sudah bertahun tahun yang lalu.

"Aku tahu ini aneh. Mungkin setelah ini kau menganggapku aneh, tapi aku hanya ingin jujur." Kris mengambil nafas, "Aku menyukaimu."

Seperti dugaan, Sehun tersentak karena kaget. Dia meremas kedua tangannya yang bertautan di atas paha.

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, meski kau tak pernah sekalipun memandangku. Meski setelah ini kau menolakku dan menghindariku, aku akan menyukaimu terus hingga kita bertemu lagi karena takdir dan mendapat jawaban darimu. Aku akan tetap menyukaimu, Sehun."

Kris membuka maskernya, menampilkan wajah yang selama tiga hari ini selalu tertutupi saat bertemu Sehun. beruntung kawasan ini termasuk kawasan yang sepi, sehingga tak ada yang mengenali wajahnya sebagai anggota _band_.

"Aku selalu memakai masker saat bertemu denganmu, sekarang lihatlah aku Sehun. aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakanmu." Ucap Kris dengan senyum, dengan kedua tangannya Kris meraup wajah Sehun dan menghadapkan pada dirinya. Yang didapati Kris adalah mata yang sama, mata yang memandang kosong namun dengan genangan air mata.

"Aku tidak tahu, Kris." Ucap Sehun.

Kris mengusap air mata yang meleleh di pipi Sehun, masih dengan senyum dan berujar, "Aku akan menunggumu hingga kau mengerti perasaanmu sendiri."

Sehun menggeleng cepat, "Bukan, bukan itu. Kau mungkin tidak akan menyukaiku lagi setelah ini."

Kris mengernyit tidak setuju, dia yakin dia benar-benar sudah jatuh pada pemuda di hadapannya ini. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun menghela nafas sejenak, terasa sangat berat.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika kau menemuiku dengan memakai masker. Aku tidak tahu pakaian apa yang kau kenakan waktu itu. Aku tidak tahu saat kau mengatakan sudah sore saat itu. Aku tidak tahu, Kris. Aku tidak tahu!"

Tangan Kris di pipi Sehun terlepas dan bergetar. Kris memandang Sehun dengan perasaan yang sulit di definisikan. Apa Sehun...

"Aku buta."

Angin berhembus begitu saja. Terasa seperti adega film horor, namun tidak begitu. Kris bahkan berharap dia sedang membintangi film horor daripada berada disini dan mendengarkan suara Sehun yang penuh luka. Jadi itu alasannya, Sehun tidak pernah sekalipun memandang Kris, Sehun memerlukan waktu untuk mengenali Kris karena Sehun hanya akan mengingat-ingat suara Kris, bukan wajahnya. Sehun bukan tidak suka memandangi orang asing, dia hanya tidak bisa memandang Kris dalam posisi yang tepat.

"Aku datang kemari untuk menemui kakakku, tapi aku terlalu malu untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku malu dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini. Buta dan lemah. Aku tidak memberitahu kakak karena aku takut kakak kecewa, aku hanya akan membuatnya kerepotan, aku hanya-..."

Suara Sehun berhenti disitu. Sehun merasa tenggorokannya akan sobek jika dia memaksakan bicara. Tenggorokannya tercekat dan sakit, juga hatinya yang berdentum ngilu. Sehun mengusap air matanya.

"Maafkan aku, jika kau merasa aku membohongimu. Tapi aku tak berniat untuk itu, sungguh. Maaf."

Tidak ada pembicaraan setelah itu, hingga seorang pemuda berkulit tan datang ke arah mereka dan berbicara pada Sehun.

"Ayo, Kita harus pulang, Hunna." Ucapnya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya pada Kris sebagai salam, mengambil kantong belanjaan di bawah dan menggandeng tangan Sehun menjauhi Kris. Pemuda yang tersisa memandang punggung Sehun sendu. Seseorang yang membuatnya berbunga-bunga beberapa hari belakangan ini bergerak menjauh seperti titik hitam kecil dan menghilang di persimpangan jalan.

Kris tidak ingin beranjak. Dia terlalu bingung dengan kelanjutan cerita ini. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Kris hanya merasa perlu waktu untuk berpikir, apa dia harus mengejar Sehun tanpa peduli kelemahannya atau mungkin...

Meninggalkan Sehun.

Keadaan _dorm_ begitu dingin. Bukan dingin dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Hanya dalam makna konotatif. Hanya ada Kris, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mungkin tidak akan sedingin ini jika ada Minseok. tapi pemuda berpipi _chubby_ itu sedang mengunjungi neneknya yang sakit.

Hari ini mereka di berikan libur setelah konser sementara sang Manager akan mengurusi konferensi pers milik Kris. Hari libur sudah berjalan dua dari empat hari yang diberikan. Dan suasana semakin hari semakin sepi. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang adalah sumber keributan tampak mengunci mulut masing-masing. Keadaan terlalu tidak tepat untuk bercanda.

Luhan, jelas, dia murung perihal adiknya yang tak juga memberi kabar. Mungkin pemuda Cina itu merasa khawatir atau juga merasa kecewa karena sang adik seolah tidak ingin bertemu Luhan. Sedangkan Kris, mereka tidak tahu. Luhan yang biasanya selalu diandalkan ketika Kris berada dalam mood buruk tidak bisa diharapkan kali ini. Sejak tiga hari lalu Kris seolah tak diberi kemampuan bicara lagi oleh seorang penyihir. Kris tidak bicara atau sekedar menyahut ketika bertanya. Dia hanya akan mengangguk atau menggeleng. Terkadang matanya menerawang seolah memikirkan sesuatu. Dan keanehan dua member itu juga berdampak pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang merasa kikuk jika berada dalam satu ruangan bersama mereka.

Seperti saat ini. Mereka berempat tengah duduk di depan televisi. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada di ujung kanan, sedangkan Luhan dan Kris duduk diam di sisi lain dengan jarak yang cukup. Masih ada banyak space kosong antara Kris dan ChanBaek. Tapi sepertinya duo itu tidak sedang ingin mengganggu.

' _Ting Tong'_

Itu suara bel.

"Em, Kris bisa kau, maksudku tolong bukakan pintu." Ucap Baekhyun gugup, disebelahnya Chanyeol menatap Kris penuh harap. Semoga sohibnya yang satu itu merespon walau hanya dengan kata 'Ya'. Tapi kenyataannya, Kris hanya berdiri menuju pintu tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Dua orang itu tak patah semangat, mereka saling berpandangan dan kompak menatap Luhan yang memandang kosong layar ponselnya.

"Luhan, kira-kira siapa ya yang bertamu." Baekhyun lagi yang berkata, karena Chanyeol keburu gugup duluan sebelum mengutarakan maksudnya.

Yang ditanya diam dan tidak menjawab. Kali ini, semangat mereka benar-benar remuk, tidak patah lagi.

Kris membelalakkan mata begitu membuka pintu. Yang bertamu bukan polisi. Tapi begitu mengejutkan. Itu orang yang dia pikirkan tiga hari ini. Orang yang membuat tidurnya tidak tenang sedang berdiri di samping pemuda berkulit tan tempo lalu.

"Halo, kami ingin bertemu dengan Luhan." Ucap si pemuda berkulit tan. Sepertinya pemuda itu tidak mengenali Kris.

"Sehun?" ucap Kris tak menanggapi kalimat si kulit tan.

"Maaf, anda mengenal Sehun?"

Berbeda dengan reaksi temannya yang bingung, Sehun justru terlihat kaget. Tentu saja, dia mengenali suara ini. Ini suara Kris.

"Sehun?!"

Sehun rasanya ingin menangis begitu mendengar suara kakaknya. Ya, yang ini suara kakaknya. Sehun reflek bergerak munduk ketika Luhan akan meraih tubuhnya.

"Kenapa, Sehun?" tanya Luhan bingung. Luhan sudah akan menangis saking rindunya, apalagi adik kesayangannya ini menolak saat dia akan memeluknya. Itu menyakitkan.

"Luhan _hyung_ , ada yang perlu di bicarakan." Itu temannya Sehun yang bicara.

Semua terasa begitu Jelas bagi Kris. Sehun itu adiknya Luhan. Dan orang yang dimaksud Sehun tempo lalu adalah Luhan. Dia tidak menyangka jika dunia sesempit ini.

Kai-nama teman Sehun- telah menjelaskan semuanya pada Luhan. Reaksi pemuda member _band_ itu tentu saja terkejut, dia memandang Sehun begitu lama hingga air mata yang tak pernah Luhan keluarkan menetes begitu saja. Sehunnya telah melewati ujian besar sendirian. Dan Luhan malah bersenang-senang di negara orang tanpa memikirkan Sehun.

Awalnya Luhan memang kecewa. Apalagi Sehun tidak memberitahu perihal kecelakaan yang ditimpa adiknya hingga Sehun harus kehilangan penglihatannya. Tapi melihat Sehun yang terus minta maaf dengan tangis membuatnya tidak tega. Setelah ini, Sehun harus hidup dengan bahagia. Luhan akan membawa Sehun ke rumah sakit terbaik di korea dan mencarikan donor mata untuk Sehun. seberapapun biayanya, Luhan akan tanggung.

Sehun dipaksa Luhan untuk tinggal di _dorm_ bersama Jongin juga. Luhan berhasil memaksa Sehun dengan alasan jika dia memilih tinggal di luar bersama Jongin, maka Sehun akan lebih merepotkan Jongin. dan anak itu akhirnya setuju.

Sudah satu minggu setelah Sehun dan Jongin tinggal di _dorm_. Suasana _dorm_ tidak se-kaku dulu. Kini selalu ada suara Chanyeol dan Jongin yang bertengkar di depan televisi karena _game_. Akan ada Luhan yang selalu berada di dekat Sehun. intinya, tidak akan ada aura tidak mengenakkan di sana. Minseok pun telah kembali dari rumah neneknya. Dan suasana akan bertambah ramai.

Kini Kris tengah duduk di beranda depan bersama Sehun. sebenarnya anak itu selama tiga hari menghindari Kris, dan beruntung Luhan selalu mengikuti Sehun sehingga Kris akan merasa sungkan sendiri jika akan menyelinap di antara keduanya.

Dan Kris beruntung hari ini. Luhan dan Minseok sedang keluar bersama Manager hyung untuk membahas konser mereka satu bulan kemudian. Dan Luhan menitipkan Sehun padanya, mengingat betapa rusuhnya ChanBaek jika sudah bersatu bersama Jongin.

"Sehun." panggil Kris.

Sehun menunduk dan menggumam tanda menjawab.

"Kau ingat ucapanku dulu kan? Kalau aku akan tetap menyukaimu." Ujar Kris memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku serius dengan ucapanku." Kris mengucapkannya dengan nada tenang nan dalam. Dia menggenggam tangan Sehun yang masih enggan menatapnya.

"Walau kau tidak mendapat donor mata sekalipun, aku akan tetap menyukaimu. Dan itu mutlak."

Sehun masih bimbang. Tidak seharusnya Kris berakhir dengan orang sepertinya.

"Tapi, Kris, aku-..."

"Persetan dengan buta! Bahkan jika kau buta, tuli atau cacat aku akan tetap menyukaimu. Jangan tanya kenapa karena aku hanya mencintaimu." Suara Kris semakin mengeras. Beruntung beranda belakang jauh dari ruang tengah sehingga pembicaraan mereka tidak akan terdengar hingga telinga tiga orang gila itu.

"Kau bisa memikirkan itu selama yang kau mau, tapi biarkan aku terus mencintaimu hingga waktu itu tiba, hingga kau memintaku untuk berhenti."

Kris mengusap pipi Sehun lembut, menariknya mendekat hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan. Hanya kecupan kecil hingga Sehun mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kris, ciuman itu berubah menjadi pagutan yang intens.

Di saksikan matahari yang terbenam dan siluet keduanya, Sehun membiarkan Perasaannya bertaut pada pemuda ini. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Sehun tak ingin lagi menyembunyikan apapun. Dia telah menyembunyika kenyataan besar pada kakaknya. Hidup selama tiga tahun dalam penyesalan yang menghantui. Dan kini Sehun tak ingin merasakan hal itu lagi. Sudah cukup.

"Aku juga menyukaimu." Ucap Sehun setelah tautan mereka terlepas. Kris tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Sehun. dan aku mencintaimu."

Kemudian keduanya kembali tenggelam dalam kecupan manis sekali lagi.

Doakan saja yang terbaik.

 **-END-**

 **For this Chapter.**

 **Thanks for waiting. Terima kasih untuk sarannya. Terima kasih yang menyempatkan untuk review.**

 **Semoga kalian suka chapter ini dan chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Dan maaf jika ada ff saya yang kurang memuaskan. Karena saya hanya bisa berusaha.**

 **Terimakasih yaaaaa...**

 **Mind to review?**

 **/**

 **/**


	5. Chapter 5

' **Heart string'**

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

 **This is drabble AllxSehun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : sama seperti warning-warning semestinya. Oh, juga GS di beberapa chapter.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4. –ChanHun.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol itu happy virus. Semua orang tahu itu. apalagi jika dipasangkan dengan Baekhyun, ruangan tidak akan pernah senyap jika keduanya masih berada disana. Sang Leader, Suho, pun sering pusing karena keadaan dorm tidak pernah terjamah keadaan damai.

Tapi beda lagi kali ini.

Chanyeol hanya diam dengan wajah memelas. Dan yang bisa membuat Chanyeol seperti ini selain ibunya adalah sang kekasih. Oh Sehun.

Mereka berdua tengah duduk berhadapan di sebuah kedai es krim langganan mereka. Suasana yang sepi-lah yang membuat tempat ini menjadi tempat favorit mereka, untuk menghindari fans Chanyeol tentu saja.

Sang gadis hanya diam sambil menyendokkan es krim vanila ke mulutnya. Tidak juga bersuara meski sesekali Chanyeol merengek memanggil namanya.

"Sehuuunn. Ayolaah~ maafkan aku." Ucap Chanyeol untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tapi Sehun terlalu sibuk menandaskan es krim-nya walau hanya untuk menyahuti Chanyeol.

Ketika es krim itu telah habis, Sehun segera memasukkan handphone ke sakunya dan berdiri. Chanyeol dengan sigap ikut berdiri dan menghalangi Sehun.

"Maafkan aku. Aku serius Sehun."

Sehun menghela nafas dan kembali duduk. Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi dari busa yang cukup di duduki dua orang itu. dia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Sehun dan menyandarkan kepala ke bahu sempit sang kekasih.

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, maafkan aku."

"Aku mengerti kesibukanmu, Park. Aku hanya menginginkan satu atau dua jam dari dua puluh empat jam dalam dua bulanmu yang berarti itu. apa itu terlalu susah untukmu?" ucap Sehun pelan.

Chanyeol menunduk. Tentu saja dia merasa bersalah. Mereka sudah dua bulan tidak bertemu karena kesibukan Chanyeol, bertelepon pun jarang. Dan ketika Chanyeol memiliki waktu senggang, mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu. Tapi ternyata Chanyeol tidak datang.

"Aku tidak akan terlalu marah jika kau memberikan kabar padaku, tapi kau membiarkanku seperti orang bodoh menunggu seseorang yang bahkan tidak akan datang selama lima jam. Terima kasih, chan." Sehun mulai berkaca-kaca. "Apa berpacaran dengan seorang idol begitu melelahkan? Aku lelah, Chan."

Chanyeol sontak mengangkat kepalanya dan menggeleng cepat. "Tidak Sehun, tolong jangan menyerah. Aku yakin kita bisa melewatinya, ku mohon jangan berpikiran seperti itu." ucap Chanyeol was-was.

Hubungan mereka telah berjalan sebelum Chanyeol debut, dan kini telah lima tahun sejak saat itu.

"Ku kira kita sebaiknya-..."

Ucapan Sehun terhenti karena Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya dengan cepat dan membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman. French kiss.

Chanyeol terlalu bingung dan khawatir hanya dengan menempelkan bibir mereka. Maka dari itu dia melakukan lebih.

Sehun mencengkeram bahu Chanyeol dan mendorong kekasihnya hingga ciuman sepihak mereka terlepas. Bibirnya memerah dan membengkak.

"Maafkan aku, jangan pernah berpikir untuk mengahiri hubungan kita Sehun. aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Sehun tersenyum kecut. "Mudah untuk mengatakannya, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol masih berkeras menahan Sehun. dia menggenggam tangan Sehun erat. "Sungguh, ak-..."

"Kau telah melakukan hal ini berkali-kali jika kau lupa. Aku selalu percaya padamu, tapi sepertinya tidak kali ini. aku tidak ingin kau mengingkari janjimu lagi padaku suatu saat, dan aku menilaimu sebagai pemuda jahat."

"Sehun."

"Kita perlu memikirkan semua ini sendiri. Jadi lepaskan aku dan ayo bertemu suatu hari dengan keadaan yang lebih baik."

Dengan kata-kata itu, Sehun meninggalkan Chanyeol yang memandang punggungnya sendu.

-ChanHun— -

"Tumben sepi." Ucap Suho pada membernya di ruang TV.

Orang orang yang ada disana hanya mengangguk meng-iyakan. Mereka refleks menoleh kepada Chanyeol yang menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Pemuda tinggi itu duduk bersender di sofa dengan kaki yang diangkat di atas meja.

"Ssst, Chanyeol kenapa?" bisik Baekhyun pada Kai yang duduk disampingnya. Kai menggeleng masih sambil mengunyah keripik kentang yang dibawakan Sehun untuknya tempo lalu, sebenarnya gadis itu sedang mencari Chanyeol tapi si yoda sedang ada jadwal.

"Kau tahu sesuatu Dyo?" kini giliran D.O yang ditanyai. Tapi pemuda dengan mata lebar itu juga menggeleng dan mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tahu.

"Suh-..."

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Baek." Potong Suho. Sang leader sedang berpikir keras. Biasanya dia menyukai ketenangan yang menjalar di dorm. Tapi tidak jika salah satu membernya tampak mempunyai masalah, itu ketenangan yang tidak benar-benar tenang.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" Suho bertanya. Terdengar suara dengungan dari balik bantal.

"Kami tidak bisa mendengarmu jika kau menutup wajahmu seperti itu." Suho menarik bantal dari wajah Chanyeol dan melemparnya pada Baekhyun yang sontak menjerit aneh.

Suho mengabaikan jeritan Baekhyun dan kembali menatap Chanyeol yang terpejam.

"Jadi ada apa?" Chanyeol tidak juga bersuara hingga muncul keributan dari Baekhyun dan Kai yang duduk di bawah.

"Yaa! Bagilah sedikit." Seru Baekhyun sambil merebut setoples keripik kentang dari tangan Kai.

"Tidak, hyung! Sehun memberikan keripik ini padaku!" ucap Kai mempertahankan hartanya.

Suho menghela nafas jengah dan mulai menengahi karena Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil mengganti chanel TV tanpa mempermasalahkan dua member yang mungkin akan berakhir dengan saling membenamkan di toilet.

"Kalian berdua jangan ribut! Dan Baekhyun! Berhenti mengganggu dongsaengmu!" sentaknya.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Suho dan membela diri. "Tapi Kai pelit, hyung!"

"Enak saja. Hyung, ini kan hadiah dari Sehun untukku, bukan untuk Baekhyun hyung." yang muda juga ikut membela diri.

"Ya Tuhan! Kita bisa meminta Sehun membawakannya lagi. Jadi berhenti bertengkar." Ucap Suho final. Kai dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan sengit kemudian saling membuang muka.

"Chan, bisa tidak kau minta Sehun untuk kemari dan membawakan keripik supaya dua orang itu tidak saling mencekik?" ucap Suho sambil melirik dua orang yang bersangkutan yang kini saling menggeram.

Namun Chanyeol hanya diam tak menyahuti. "Chan?" ulang Suho.

Kai dan Baekhyun sudah berhenti menggeram dan fokus pada Chanyeol yang tak bereaksi ketika nama Sehun disebut. D.O telah pergi ke kamarnya untuk tidur saat Kai dan Baekhyun menggeram bak bison tadi.

"Kau kenapa sih? bukankah tadi kau dan Sehun bertemu? Biasanya kau akan menjadi seperti orang gila setelah bertemu dengannya?" buru Baekhyun tidak sabar.

Chanyeol berdecak kemudian membuka mata. "Bisa tidak kalian tinggalkan aku sebentar agar aku bisa berpikir lebih tenang?" ucapnya.

"Ada apa dengan Sehun?" tanya Kai. Baekhyun memukul kepala Kai hingga si empu berteriak.

"Yang sedang aneh disini adalah Chanyeol, dan kau malah bertanya tentang Sehun?!" sembur Baekhyun.

Suho menggeleng lelah melihat member absurdnya itu. "Jadi bisa kau ceritakan pada kami? Mungkin kami-Suho menoleh lagi pada Kai dan Baekhyun yang saling jambak- maksudku, mungkin aku bisa membantu."

Chanyeol menggeleng lemas, "Mungkin ini akan sulit, hyung."

"Kami bahkan belum mencoba." Ujar Suho. Kini dua orang lain telah kembali rukun dan memandangnya penuh perhatian.

"Benar, kami akan membantumu Chan." Kata Baekhyun.

Kai pun menambahkan, "Hyung sudah seperti saudara kami sendiri, jadi pasti kami bantu."

Chanyeol tersenyum sedikit namun kembali murung setelahnya. Dia mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Sehun memutuskanku."

"YATTA!" –Kai.

"BENARKAH? BENARKAH KALIAN PUTUS? YA TUHAN, TERIMA KASIH!" –Suho.

"AKHIRNYA SAAT YANG KUTUNGGU TUNGGU DATANG!" –Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menganga. Oh, dia lupa jika setan setan di dorm ini sedikitnya juga menyukai Sehun. mengingat Sehun dulunya adalah salah satu staff SM yang pasti akan sering dijumpai trainee macam mereka dulu.

Oh, jadi siapa yang akan membantumu Park?

-ChanHun—

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kalian ber- ah maksudku kenapa kau bisa berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini?"

Yang bertanya bukan Suho, apalagi Kai dan Baekhyun, tentu saja bukan. Karena mereka bertiga tidak akan bertanya seperti itu pada Chanyeol di keadaan yang membahagiakan ini menurut mereka.

Kali ini yang bertanya adalah D.O. pemuda bermata lebar ini sedikitnya merasa kasihan pada Chanyeol yang seharian penuh dikelilingi oleh member lain yang sibuk merencanakan pendekatan pada Sehun tanpa sedikitpun membantu. Member yang dimaksud bukannya tidak prihatin, tapi mereka juga harus memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada, kan?

Tapi dengan paksaan member termuda kedua yang memiliki aura menyeramkan saat marah, mereka berhasil di tangani dan positif akan membantu Chanyeol dalam usaha memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sehun.

"Sebenarnya ini salahku, aku-..."

"Tentu saja ini salahmu! Jika tidak Sehun tidak mungkin memutuskanmu."-Baekhyun.

"Tidak tahu diuntung."-Suho.

"Kalau sudah tahu ini salahmu, seharusnya terima saja kalau kalian putus."-Kai.

Ucapan Kai disambut sorakan meriah dari dua member lain. Ya meskipun mereka telah sepakat membantu, hal hal seperti ini tidak bisa di hindari. Yah, terima sebagai resiko untuk pasukan tambahan lah.

Tengg~ Tengg~

"Bisakah kita dengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol, guys!"

Suasana lantas hening karena D.O telah siap dengan panci dan spatula di tangan.

"Kalian pasti tahu, kita sibuk dua bulan terakhir ini. kami hampir tidak berkomunikasi selama itu-..."

"Kau yang hitam disana! Tolong jangan menyela." Ucap D.O pada Kai yang sudah siap membuka mulut. Tangannya juga mengacungkan spatula tepat ke kepala Kai. "Lanjutkan, Chan."

"...-Ya, lalu kami memutuskan untuk bertemu, tapi aku lupa tidak datang. Dan begitulah." Ucap Chanyeol dengan lemas.

Suho membuka mulutnya dengan cepat, mengantisipasi jikalau D.O akan menahannya dengan spatula busuk itu. "Itu salahmu, Chan. Maksudku, bukan aku melibatkan kebahagiaan kami. Tapi kurasa, kau tahu sendiri jika itu memang salahmu."

Kyungsoo yang hendak melempar panci mengurungkan niat. Sepertinya para member sudah bisa diajak kompromi.

"Benar, aku bukannya mau memojokkanmu. Terlepas dari ini berkah atau bencana bagi kita, tapi kalau aku ada di posisi Sehun, demi apapun aku tidak akan memutuskan kembali padamu." Tambah Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol semakin sadar.

"Aku pun akan memilih itu, kurasa, Sehun hanya tidak ingin dikecewakan lagi. Yah, kurasa." tambah Kai.

D.O menatap Chanyeol dengan kasihan. Ya, ucapan para member memang benar sih. seharusnya Chanyeol tidak melupakan janjinya pada Sehun begitu mudah. Chanyeol itu orangnya terlalu santai. Kelewat santai malah. Dia sering mengingkari janji dengan Sehun, para member tahu fakta itu. Mungkin Chanyeol pikir, kejadian kali ini akan berakhir seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Yaitu dengan Sehun yang akan kembali ke Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol tidak sadar, jika Sehun juga bisa lelah dan mengeluh tentang itu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Demi Tuhan, aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sehun!" ucap Chanyeol frustasi. Rambutnya tidak berbentuk lagi saking seringnya dia jambaki.

"Kau sudah minta maaf?" tanya Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Bagaimana responnya?" kini Chanyeol menggeleng sebagai respon.

"Baiklah, guys. Member kita sedang mengalami masalah, dan kita harus membantunya." Tekanan yang diberikan Kyungsoo di kalimat terakhir membuat yang dimaksud merinding.

"Ada saran?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Kai yang pertama mengangkat tangan.

"Iya, saudara Kai. Bagaimana saran saudara?" ucap Kyungsoo bak moderator.

"Menurutku, hyung harus memberikan waktu sebentar untuk Sehun berpikir. Lalu setelah itu, baru hyung minta maaf lagi." Ucap Kai.

"Tidak bisa!" Suho menyela keras. "Dalam beberapa jam saja, Chanyeol sudah seperti pasien rumah sakit jiwa. Bagaimana untuk lusa dan seterusnya? Kita harus cepat menyelesaikan masalah ini."

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dan bersuara, "Benar, setidaknya kita harus bergerak besok untuk mencegah hal yang tidak diinginkan."

Kyungsoo mengangguk puas, membernya tidak lagi mengutamakan insting(?)

"Oke, oke. Bagaimana pendapatmu, Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol memandang mereka semua bahagia, walau bagaimanapun bentuk dan rupanya. Empat orang ini adalah keluarganya juga.

"Terimakasih, guys. Lebih cepat lebih baik." Jawabnya.

"Yatta, kita akan melakukannya besok." Putus Kyungsoo selaku koordinator acara.

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berorasi. "Besok kita akan berangkat pagi dan mengikuti Sehun lalu merencanakan hal hal romantis yang tidak pernah si bodoh ini lakukan. Semangaatt!"

"SEMANGAAAT!"

-ChanHun-

Beruntung sekali member EXO kali ini. berkat rengekan mereka yang tidak bisa dibilang menggemaskan, manager hyung dengan sangat terpaksa mengiyakan permintaan agar mereka libur. Lagipula keadaan Chanyeol sudah sangat mengenaskan dalam beberapa jam setelah penggabungan kekuatan mereka, bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol bisa melakukan perform dengan baik? Dengan segala pertimbangan termasuk rengekan tidak penting yang di berikan, manager hyung memberikan izin.

Berterima kasihlah pada muka tembok mereka.

Kini ke lima member EXO sedang malakukan kegiatan yang sungguh tidak patut di tiru. Pagi pagi sekali, Kyungsoo telah sibuk dengan genderang dari panci dan spatulanya. Bagaikan panggilan perang, member yang lain segera kalang kabut mempersiapkan diri untuk misi hari ini. dan berakhirlah mereka di semak semak depan apartement Sehun.

"Aduh, aku lapar sekali hyung." Adu yang paling muda.

Pukkk.

"ADAWW." Pekik Kai.

"Berhentilah mengeluh, kau pikir kau saja yang lapar? Aku juga." Gerutu Kyungsoo. Yang lainnya segera membungkam mulut saat akan protes, karena nyatanya Kyungsoo masih membawa spatula kebanggaannya itu.

"Apa kau yakin Sehun akan ke agency?" tanya Baekhyun. Sesungguhnya dia mengantuk, tapi spatula Kyungsoo terlalu menyenangkan untuk dilewatkan, mengerti maksud Baekhyun?

"Tentu saja." Jawab Chanyeol percaya diri.

"Kau yakin tidak ada pergantian jadwal atau sejenisnya?" kini giliran sang Leader yang memastikan.

"Tidak ada, hyung. Aku yakin, Sehun tidak pernah berganti jadwal."

"Tapi sepertinya ada yang salah." Gumam Baekhyun yang di setujui semua anggota.

Setelah beberapa detik hening, aura tidak menyenangkan menguar dari tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Guys, siapa yang mengusulkan untuk menunggu Sehun disini?" ucap Kyungsoo.

"A-Aku." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Lalu, jam berapa Sehun akan pergi ke agency?" tanya Kyungsoo masih dengan suara horor.

"Em em, ja-jam sembilan." Entah kenapa perasaan Chanyeol tidak enak saat semua member memandanginya.

"Bukankah akan lebih baik jika kita menunggu di agency saja, eh Park Chanyeol-ssi?" tanya Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

"O-ooh iiya." Chanyeol meringis takut.

Dan selanjutnya yang dapat dilihat adalah seorang pemuda tinggi yang di aniaya oleh sekelompok kurcaci dan bocah hitam.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Suho setelah meneguk minumannya.

"Jam sembilan." Jawab Baekhyun sambil membenarkan letak kacamata hitamnya.

"Seharusnya sebentar lagi target datang." Ucap Suho.

Aura hitam kembali terasa, empat member lainnya sontak menoleh cepat kepada D.O. mereka menggeser kursinya menjauh sebagai antisipasi atas serangan spatula busuk yang berada di dalam tas D.O.

"Ada apa lagi, Dyo-ya?" tanya Suho pelan. Sebenarnya Suho juga tidak ingin bertanya pada D.O di keadaan seperti ini, tapi tatapan persengkongkolan para member lain yang memutuskan untuk mengorbankan dirinya pada sang monster.

"Apa kita harus berpakaian aneh seperti ini, guys?" nada suaranya datar. Sedatar detak jantung member lain yang mulai menciut ketakutan.

"Y-ya kurasa harus, kita sedang dalam penyamaran sih." jawab Chanyeol. Dia sebagai terdakwa juga harus dikorbankan untuk persembahan!

Wajar juga sih D.O marah. dandanan mereka terlihat seperti penculik bayaran kelas teri.

Dimulai dari Suho, meskipun dirinya adalah seorang leader, penampilannya kali ini sangatlah katrok. Dia memakai kemeja panjang bergaris biru dan putih dengan topi pantai dan masker hijau khas orang sakit. Dengan kacamata berbingkai hijau nyentrik dan lensa coklat. Bawahannya Suho memakai celana bahan yang senada dengan atasannya, bergaris biru dan putih. Oh juga wig pirangnya.

Yang kedua Baekhyun. Dia memakai kacamata hitam keren dan kemeja hitam yang lebih keren. Sayangnya Baekhyun tidak sekeren itu. dia memakai topi santaclause, kalung manik manik berwarna kuning yang panjang hingga pusar. Baekhyun mengenakan celana berwarna kuning yang katanya akan matching dengan kalung noraknya.

Kemudian, Kai. Pakaian Kai serba putih, D.O menyindir kalau Kai tidak sadar warna kulit. Dia terlihat tenggelam dan gelap di pakaian putihnya. Untuk lebih jelas biar saya perinci. Kai mengenakan kaus panjang dan sarung tangan putih. Kacamata bingkai putih yang anehnya memiliki lensa berwarna merah, celana panjang dengan bagian bawah yang melebar juga berwarna putih.

D.O menggeram mengingat penampilannya sendiri. Sebenarnya para member bersekongkol dengan menyembunyikan kunci lemari pakaiannya dan mereka memberikan satu set pakaian yang sangat bukan D.O sekali. Kaus biru pendek, celana kuning pendek, sepatu kets, masker anna dan elsa, tas bercorak teletubis juga topi bergambar boboi boy. Lebih menjengkelkan dia dipaksa membawa lolipop warna warni yang besar. Hell, dimana kerennya kaus biru dan celana kuning?!

Mungkin hanya Chanyeol yang normal, mengingat jika dia didandani abnormal seperti mereka, Sehun akan menjauh dan berlari ketakutan.

"Jika ini semua tidak berhasil, aku bersumpah akan membakar semua kolor kalian."

Yang lainnya memucat. Bagi mereka, kolor adalah benda primer yang sulit tergantikan. Apalagi bagi Baekhyun, dia sering membanggakan kolor kolornya karena kaler(colour)-nya yang telah lengkap, mejikuhibiniu lah.

Lain halnya dengan Kai, meskipun dia hanya memiliki satu jenis warna kolor, tapi baginya kolor hitam miliknya adalah segala-galanya, bahkan Kai sudah memberi nama kolornya sendiri. Mulai dari Jason, Michael, Amara, Amir, bahkan Sukri.

Suho tengah dalam persimpangan galau. Jika D.O sampai membakar kolor mereka, dipastikan Baekhyun tidak bisa menyombongkan diri lagi, dan kolor miliknya juga akan menjadi pemenang dalam hal kelengkapan warna, tapi tentu D.O tidak akan membiarkan kolor miliknya lolos dari amukannya.

Chanyeol mah santai, yang penting baginya dia bisa mendapatkan hati Sehun kembali. Tapi yang membuatnya was was adalah para member yang tengah ketakutan itu memiliki obsesi aneh pada kolor mereka sendiri. Dan jika misalnya D.O serius membakar semua kolor itu, bisa dipastikan dirinya juga akan dibakar dan diarak keliling dorm oleh anak bar-bar pecinta kolor itu.

Intinya, EXO –selain D.O- berharap misi kali ini sukses atau kolor kesayangan mereka terpanggang dengan balutan saus barbeque!

-CHANHUN-

"Target arah jam dua belas, arah jam duabelas." Suho merunduk di meja mereka dan berbisik.

"Aku tidak membawa jam!" Kai menggumam kalut.

"Dimengerti, target mulai mendekat." Kini giliran Baekhyun yang bersuara.

"Aduh dimana sih jamku!" suara Kai terdengar lagi.

"Aku gugup hyung." Adu Chanyeol.

"Seharusnya aku membawa jamku!" Kai kembali berucap.

D.O hanya menatap mereka datar. Mereka tampak lebih aneh dengan merunduk di meja seperti anak SMA sedang ujian.

"Bisakah kalian bersikap normal, guys?" ucap D.O.

"Sssst, kau bisa membuat Sehun menoleh Dyo-ya." Baekhyun memperingatkan. Dan D.O hanya menghela nafas kesal.

"Baiklah rencana pertama. Agen satu kau harus hati hati, semoga berhasil." Baekhyun melepas kepergian agen pertama dengan haru.

Suho-sang agen pertama juga memulai dramanya dengan Baekhyun. "Terima kasih, ketua."

"Kau jaga dirilah disana."

Duaggh!

"ADOOH!"

Itu pukulan dari D.O kepada pelaku drama ketua-bawahan itu.

"Ah, baiklah. Pergilah agen pertama."

Skenario 1.

Ngomong ngomong, Baekhyun yang menggarap semua skenario ini.

Disini agen pertama alias Suho berperan sebagai turis asing yang minta ditunjukkan jalan ke tempat yang telah direncanakan. Dan ditempat sepi yang juga telah direncanakan, Suho akan menggeret Sehun dan Chanyeol akan datang menyelamatkannya.

Kemudian, Sehun akan jatuh kepesona Chanyeol.

"Excusme, Excusme." Panggil Suho.

Baekhyun bersorak gembira. "Kau memulai dengan baik, agen satu."

"Ya?" Sehun berhenti melangkah menuju lift dan menghadap turis jadi jadian itu.

"Can you, can you, err.. this road to.. road to..." Suho mulai kesulitan menghafal naskah yang disusun Baekhyun.

"Road to? Sahur on the road?" Sehun sama sesatnya.

"Namsan! Namsan!" Suho frustasi karena tidak bisa menghafal dialognya.

"Ah, jalan ke namsan?" Sehun akhirnya menangkap maksud si turis. Suho mengangguk.

"Eh, kau mengerti bahasaku?"

Suho gelagapan, dari sudut matanya dia melihat Baekhyun dan yang lainnya yang tengah bersembunyi di balik tembok menatapnya seolah sadako.

"No, No, what do you say?"

"Ah kau tidak mengerti." Gumam Sehun. Suho ingin berteriak bahagia karena improvisasinya benar. "Okey, mister. Just follow me."

Sehun berjalan mendahului Suho, dan si turis hampir melonjak kegirangan.

"Where do you come from?" Sehun memulai percakapan seraya masih berjalan.

"Lodon." Ucap Suho mantap.

"London?" Sehun berucap aneh.

"Yeah, London." Jawab Suho pelan. Duh, bisa terancam dibakar kolornya!

Sehun sendiri merasa curiga. Bagaimana mungkin turis itu salah mengucapkan asalnya sendiri. Tapi Sehun tidak ambil pusing, mungkin saja dia kelelahan setelah berpergian? Ya mungkin saja.

Ketika sampai di jalan yang telah di siapkan. Suho berbicara, "Stop, please stop."

Sehun berhenti dan berbalik. Suho menyeringai dan hendak melangkah meraih lengan Sehun, tapi kakinya tidak dapat diajak berkompromi hingga kedua kakinya entah bagaimana saling membelit dan dia jatuh tengkurap, wignya sampai tersingkap.

Gerombolan yang menyebut dirinya detektif itu menjerit tertahan. Bagaimana mungkin Suho bisa tergelincir kakinya sendiri!

"Lihat, kau yang melatihnya." Sindir Dyo.

"Yaah, agen satu hanya berlatih sebentar. Dia kurang pemanasan." Baekhyun beralasan.

"Apa aku harus kembali mengambil jamku ya?" Kai masih sibuk dengan jamnya.

"Ah! Are you okay?" Sehun menghampiri Suho dan membantu Suho berdiri.

Suho merasa pusing, dan semakin pusing ketika melihat Sehun menatapnya kaget.

"Suho?"

"No no no." Ucap Suho panik. Dia segera berlari menuju semak semak tempat teman temannya bersembunyi.

Sehun menganga aneh. Mengangkat bahu dan pergi kembali ke agency.

"Aku kecewa padamu, agen satu." Baekhyun ber-drama ketika Suho masuk ke persembunyian.

"Maafkan aku, ketua." Suho menunduk sedih.

"Padahal aku sudah banyak berharap padamu, tapi-"

Chanyeol menyenggol Baekhyun dan berbisik. "Baek, itu-"

"Apasih Chanyeol, aku sedang kecewa." Ucap Baekhyun kesal karena Chanyeol menyenggolnya dengan keras hingga Baekhyun tersungkur dan tangannya tergores ranting. Meskipun kecil tapi bagi Baekhyun itu sakit, man.

"Dyo Baek, Dyo." Chanyeol berbisik.

Baekhyun menatap D.O dengan kaku, D.O terlihat membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebagian senjata kebanggaannya.

"Baiklah agen dua adalah aku sendiri." Baekhyun melanjutkan cepat, ketika melirik D.O yang telah memakai ranselnya kembali, diam-diam Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Peranku adalah seorang preman-" Dyo mencibir, prema norak, batinnya. "-aku akan me-malak(?) Sehun dan Chanyeol akan pura pura menghajarku, Chanyeol kau keluarlah ketika aku memberi kode."

"Oke, aku siap." Chanyeol berseru.

"Selamat jalan, ketua." Suho menyemangati.

"Terima kasih agen satu, meskipun kau telah mengecewakanku aku-"

"Jika kita gagal ingatkan aku membakar kolor kalian." Baekhyun langsung membisu.

"Baiklah aku pergi." Pamit Baekhyun.

"Hyung," Kai memanggilnya dengan nelangsa. Baekhyun tersentuh, ternyata dongsaeng kurang ajar itu mengkhawa-.

"Cepat kembali supaya aku bisa mengambil jamku didorm."

"Persetan denganmu pesek!"

Dengan itu Baekhyun meloncat bak superman melewati semak semak, dan para agen yang tersisa mengikuti dengan membungkuk bungkuk.

-CHANHUN-

Sehun merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Dia berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang. Dan dibelakangnya ada sosok, em, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya.

"Hai manis." Baekhyun mulai menggoda.

"Kau ini apa ya?"

Baekhyun mengernyit dengan pertanyaan Sehun, sepertinya ada kata tanya yang tidak pas untuk ditanyakan, tapi Baekhyun sedang malas berpikir.

"Aku adalah seorang preman! Hoho!" seru Baekhyun bangga.

Sehun menatapnya aneh. Apa benar sesuatu didepannya ini preman?

"Oh hai, mas preman."

"Serahkan harta bendamu atau kau mati!" Baekhyun menodongkan gunting alis ke arah Sehun.

Sehun berteriak.

Kelompok belalang semak sedang semangat karena mengira ketua mereka berhasil. Baekhyun tertawa sinterclause ketika melihat mata Sehun berkaca-kaca.

"Tanganmu berdarah!" pekik Sehun.

"Ya! Karena aku telah menghajar preman lain sekampiun sepak bola!" mulai lagi budaya sombong Baekhyun.

Ketika Sehun menggeledah tasnya sendiri, yang lain mengira Sehun akan menyerahkan dompetnya, tapi ternyata Sehun malah menyerahkan plaster luka pada Baekhyun.

Kelompok belalang semak menganga, Baekhyun malah berkaca-kaca.

"Meskipun luka kecil, tapi harus diobati." Sehun membuka plaster luka itu dan menempelkannya ke punggung tangan Baekhyun.

"Kau- kau baik sekali." Baekhyun sudah kehilangan jati diri sebagai preman.

"Terima kasih, lain kali hati hati ya."

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, sambil menatap plaster luka yang menempel ditangannya penuh haru. Sehun sudah melangkah menjauh ketika Baekhyun kembali menuju kelompoknya.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih!" sembur Suho.

"Habisnya Sehun baik sekali." Baekhyun masih terpesona oleh plaster luka itu.

"Kapan aku bisa keluar menyelamatkan Sehun." ucap Chanyeol nelangsa.

"Kalau begini kapan kita pulang dan mengambil jamku?" Kai tidak kalah nelangsa.

"Satu langkah lagi kalian salah, aku pastikan kalian tidak akan melihat kolor kalian lagi." D.O kembali mengancam.

Baekhyun tersadar dari lovey-dovey-nya. Yang lain tersadar tinggal satu langkah lagi menuju kolor saus barbeque.

"La-langkah ketiga. Kai." Ucap Baekhyun gugup. D.O masih menatapnya membunuh dari tadi. Mood D.O dari pagi sudah jelek, apalagi ditambah penampilannya kali ini. mereka menyesal menyuruh D.O berpenampilan seperti itu. tapi mereka tidak tahu, bahwa yang membuat mood D.O turun adalah lolipop besarnya yang habis dimakan semut ketika mereka melakukan pengintaian.

"Tapi hyung, aku belum mengambil jamku." Rengek Kai. Tolong jangan biarkan saya mengetikkan kata menjijikkan. Karena rengekannya ditambah penampilan Kai yang aneh membuatnya super menyebalkan.

"Jika kau bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik, kau bisa mengambil jammu." Ucap Baekhyun pada Kai. Sedangkan yang lain menatap Suho tajam, mengingat yang membawa-bawa kata jam di paragraf atas adalah Suho.

"Baiklah." Kai keluar dari semak semak dan berlari menuju Sehun yang sedang duduk disebuah bangku.

"Hei, kau." Panggil Kai.

Sehun menoleh dan menghela nafas, berapa kali lagi dia harus berhadapan dengan orang aneh. Kai disini sebagai seorang peramal ngomong-ngomong.

"Aku bisa meramalmu." Ucap Kai to the point. Dia dengan tidak sopan duduk disebelah Sehun.

"Ooh, oke?" Sehun bingung menanggapi apa.

"Berikan tanganmu."

Sehun dengan ragu mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Kai. Yang Sehun tahu, peramal memang berpakaian nyentrik, tapi mungkin tidak seperti yang ini.

"Wah tanganmu lembut sekali." Yang Kai lakukan malah mengusap telapak tangan Sehun. itu membuat seseorang di antara kelompok belalang semak dibelakang mereka geram, akhirnya orang yang diketahui bernama Chanyeol itu melempar kerikil ke arah Kai.

Kai tidak menanggapi kerikil kerikil itu, dengan kesal Chanyeol melempar sandal jepit yang ditemukannya saat menyusuri semak tadi ke arah kai. Kai menjerit dan membuat Sehun kaget. Sebenarnya tadi Sehun hampir tertidur karena Kai tidak juga mengatakan apa-apa.

"ADUH!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Meskipun kesal Kai tetap berimprovisasi. "Aku mendapatkan inspirasi!"

"Inspirasi?"

"Ya, disini tertulis kau harusnya memikirkan lagi apa yang akan kau pilih. Kau harus benar benar hati hati dalam memilih. Karena itu mungkin akan menghancurkanmu dan menghancurkan orang yang kau cintai."

Sehun merenung. Apa yang dimaksud peramal aneh ini adalah mengenai hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Pokoknya kata hyungdeul aku harus mengatakan itu." lanjut Kai.

Pasukan belalang semak sedang menggeram bak bison.

"Pesek bodoh!" –Suho.

"Dia salah menafsirkan ajaranku semalam!" –Baekhyun.

"Ajaranmu memang sesat, Baek!" –Chanyeol.

"Kolornya lah yang akan kubakar pertama kali." –D.O.

"Hyungdeul?" ulang Sehun bingung.

"Ya, sudah ya aku harus pulang dan mengambil jamku. Dah."

Kai pamit dan menghilang di rimbunnya semak semak.

.

.

.

"Oke, sekarang D.O." Baekhyun berucap nyeri. Belakang kepalanya berdenyut. Sudahkah aku bilang kalau mereka berempat kena damprat oleh mak D.O dengan spatulanya yang perkasa?

"Aku mohon, Dyo. Kau harapan terakhirku."

D.O sebenarnya ingin tidak menjalankan trik aneh ini. tapi melihat Chanyeol yang memohon dengan nelangsa membuah hati kecil mungil lucu imut nya tergugah.

"Akan aku jelaskan, guys." Baekhyun mulai berorasi lagi. "Dyo kita akan mendekati Sehun dan mengaku jika dia anak yang terpisah dari ibunya. Lalu Dyo meminta Sehun membelikan susu, setelah sebelu, Sehun kembali Chanyeol akan masuk frame hingga mengejutkan Sehun. Dyo akan mengatakan kalau Chanyeol telah membelikannya susu dan memuji muji Chanyeol hingga Sehun terpesona. Kemudian bumm! Kalian kembali berpacaran lagi." Baekhyun mulai bangga kepada rencana cemerlangnya sendiri.

Tanpa mengindahkan Baekhyun, D.O berjalan menuju Sehun yang telah berada di depan gedung SM.

"Sehun!"

Sehun menoleh, "Eh, adik kecil kau mengenalku?" tanya Sehun.

Dyo sedikit tersinggung sebenarnya. "Aku Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"Ya."

Sehun sedikit geli, "Kau kenapa berpakaian aneh seperti ini?"

"Sebenarnya ini karenamu." Sehun mengernyit heran. "Karena kau memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol, dia menjadi gila dan membuat Baekhyun kesurupan hingga membuatku berpakaian seperti ini."

"Tunggu, berarti turis, preman dan peramal tadi itu?"

"Ya, mereka Suho, Baekhyun dan Kai." D.O mengajak Sehun sedikit menjauh dari semak tempat kelompok belalang semak menguping.

"Seharusnya sudah kuduga." Sehun menggaruk pipinya canggung.

"Aku minta tolong padamu, kau berpikirlah dengan masak. Hubungan kalian menurutku masih bisa dipertahankan. Chanyeol pasti akan berubah setelah ini. aku jamin itu, kau tidak tahu seberapa gilanya dia di dorm. Chanyeol bahkan menggoreng telur tanpa memecah cangkangnya!" D.O sebal di hal yang terakhir sebenarnya. Chanyeol benar benar merusak dapurnya.

"Tapi Kyungsoo, aku-"

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintainya, menurutku kau harus bertahan hingga rasa cintamu itu hilang. Itu lebih baik daripada kau berpisah tapi masih saling mencintai."

Setelah itu D.O kembali ke semak.

.

.

.—CHANHUN-.

Chanyeol berbaring di sofa dalam diam. Pengintaian mereka sudah berakhir dari tadi. Kini tiga member sedang bersembunyi bersama kunci lemari masing masing, mencegah D.O melakukan ancamannya.

Chanyeol mengenang masa masa ketika dia masih bersama Sehun. benar memang ungkapan, 'jika sudah pergi baru merasa kehilangan'.

Chanyeol bersungguh sungguh. Dia benar benar mencintai Sehun. hubungan mereka bukanlah main main, kedua orang tua mereka bahkan sudah saling mengenal. Tapi karena keegoisannya, semuanya hancur.

Bunyi bel membuat lamunan Chanyeol berhenti. Dia menghela nafas kasar dan berjalan menuju pintu kemudian membukanya.

Chanyeol tidak bisa memproses keadaan ketika melihat Sehun didepan pintu dan menciumnya dengan tiba tiba. Gadis itu melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Chanyeol dan memiringkan kepalanya. Bahkan setelah ciuman itu berakhir, Chanyeol masih belum bisa berucap.

"Tidak ada yang ingin kau ucapkan padaku?" sehun bertanya dengan geli melihat wajah Chanyeol.

"Sehun, Ya Tuhan!" setelah sadar, Chanyeol segera memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Membawa Sehun masuk dan duduk di sofa.

"Kau tidak ingin sedikit bergeser, Chan?"

Bagaimana tidak. Chanyeol memeluk Sehun dan menempel padanya seperti lem.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau kau pergi."

Sehun dengan kekuatannya mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi Chanyeol terlalu kuat, dia hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah pada pelukan pemuda tinggi itu.

"Baiklah, ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?"

Chanyeol menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Sehun. "Aku minta maaf. Aku egois, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku mencintaimu Sehun."

Sehun tertawa. "Iya aku memaafkanmu."

Chanyeol menghirup aroma khas Sehunnya, mendengar alunan tawa Sehun benar benar membuatnya tenang. Bahkan lelahnya ketika menjadi kelompok belalang semak seakan menguap.

Dengan sadar dia melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Sehun dalam.

Mereka saling mendekatkan kepala masing masing, bibir Sehun begitu terasa pas dalam kungkungan bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyesap bagian bawah bibir Sehun dengan lembut, lidahnya akan masuk ke rongga mulut Sehun untuk memulai french kiss mereka sebelum teriakan Baekhyun terdengar menggema hingga membuat Sehun dan Chanyeol melepaskan diri.

"DYO! MAAFKAN AKU! AKU BENAR BENAR MENYESAL!"

"SERAHKAN KOLORMU ITUUU!"

"TIDAAKK"

Kemudian suara Baekhyun mulai mengecil dan hilang.

"Sampai dimana kita?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Sehun dengan nada menggoda.

"Sepertinya kamarmu kosong, Chan."

Smirk mulai tercipta di sudut bibir Chanyeol.

"Kau yang meminta, nyonya Park Sehun."

Chanyeol menggendong Sehun Bridal Style, memasuki kamarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam.

"AAA! DYOOO! BERHENTI MENYERETKUUU!"

"DYOO, TOLONG JANGAN BAKAR KOLOR MEJIKUHIBINIU MILIKKU!"

"Dyo, kau melihat jamku tidak?"

"KALIAN HARUS MEMBAYAR SEMUA PENGHINAAN YANG KUTERIMA TADI!"

"Tapi Dyo, lebih baik kau mencarikan jamku dulu."

 **END.**

 **Helloo... from the other side #eakk**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah nunggu-kalau ada hiks.**

 **Terima kasih atas dukungan para readers sekalian.**

 **Maaf ya baru bisa update, maaf juga kalau ceritanya garing dan nyeleneh. Maaf lagi kalau adegan ChanHunnya dikit (talk less do more, lah)**

 **Ini belum lebaran, saya udah bingung minta maaf ^_^'**

 **Maaf atas keterlambatan update, beberapa minggu saya merasa marah. bukan pada seseorang. Tapi pada laptop saya. Demi apa, waktu itu saya ngetik ini ff sampai malam, eh tinggal ngetik cuap cuap author, malah laptop tiba tiba mati. Dan ketika saya nyalain lagi, dokumennya nggak kesimpen. Dan akhirnya...**

 **Saya marah _**

 **Dan yang bisa membuat saya ngetik ini lagi karena rasa pengangguran yang menggebu gebu, setelah saya lulus SMK dan nunggu pengumuman universitas, saya merasa seperti pengangguran. Ngga ada kerjaan selain nungguin abang tukang bakso yang lewat didepan rumah.**

 **Saran deh buat author lain, makan bakso pas lagi ngetik ff kaya gini bikin semangat, apalagi kalo pedes, banyak baksonya, nggak pake saos, nggak pake kol, lima ratus perak lagi. Eh?**

 **Akhir kata.**

 **Mind to review?**


	6. Chapter 6

' **Heart string'**

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

 **This is drabble AllxSehun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : sama seperti warning-warning semestinya. Oh, juga GS di beberapa chapter.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4. –BaekHun.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa arsitek terkenal sepertinya memiliki kekasih seperti Sehun. Seorang superior menurutnya dan merupakan wanita paling tidak bisa ditebak dari seluruh wanita –bohong, Baekhyun Cuma kenal ibunya, beberapa sepupu dan teman SMA sekelasnya- didunia.

Mereka bertemu ketika Sehun masih menjadi maba dan dirinya yang telah berada di semester empat. Saat itu Sehun yang berbaris paling depan dengan ekspresi mengantuk menarik perhatian Baekhyun dari lantai dua. Tapi Baekhyun terlalu pusing dengan sketsanya hingga memutuskan untuk melupakan orang yang menarik baginya itu. tapi sialnya, semalam suntuk Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur hanya karena memikirkan si gadis.

Lalu di hari kedua, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, teman perjuangannya dalam berbagai hal tengah selonjoran di tribun lapangan sepak bola setelah putus asa mengelilingi gedung sosial –yang demi apa besar sekali- dan tidak juga menemui dosen pembimbing mereka.

"Aku lelah." Keluh Chanyeol sambil mengipas ngipasi dirinya sendiri dengan daun jati(?) kering.

"Sama." Balas Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang masih asik dengan kipas murahannya, "Bagi sih." lanjut Baekhyun sambil berusaha menggapai daun jati milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol refleks menjauhkan tangannya dengan ekspresi 'pantai please' yang menyebalkan.

"Cari sendiri, ini –Chanyeol mengibaskan daun jatinya dengan dramatis ke wajah Baekhyun- keajabian yang dikirimin Tuhan buat Park Chanyeol. Bukan buat Bubuk merica sepertimu."

"Kubakar koleksi majalah pornomu, Park." Geram Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendengus dan berucap, "Dan aku tidak akan membantumu mendapatkan incaranmu itu."

Baekhyun sudah cerita ke Chanyeol tentang maba incarannya itu. Meskipun Chanyeol itu jorok, pelopor pornoaksi keseluruh asrama, bandar video bokep dan kontak cewek cewek cantik, Chanyeol itu kawannya sejak masih memakai popok.

Tentu saja Chanyeol akan membantu, selain karena sahabatnya, Baekhyun juga orang yang berada di urutan pertama jika Chanyeol butuh uang, tak terhitung utangnya kepada lelaki Byun itu. Dan tentu saja, Baekhyun itu jadi lumbung uang sekaligus lintah darat bagi seluruh penghuni asrama.

Pernah satu kali, Jongin si anak Teknik pinjam uang untuk membeli buku katanya, tapi tentu tidak ada yang percaya. Jongin itu sebelas dua belas dengan Chanyeol. Uang yang dipinjam tentu tidak akan digunakan untuk hal berguna seperti buku -Jongin dan hal berguna itu musuh bebuyutan- dan malah bersarang di dompet mas mas jualan CD bokep yang nangkring di depan kampus.

Nah, pas tanggal pelunasan, ceritanya Jongin tidak bayar. Baekhyun masih kalem, maklum, Jongin itu langganan lah kalau dengannya, baru telat satu hari juga. Tapi setelah satu minggu Jongin tidak memiliki itikat baik untuk memberikan saweran untuk Baekhyun, disitulah julukan lintah darat bekerja.

Pemuda Byun itu mengunjungi kamar asrama Jongin. Dengan membawa kamera, Baekhyun memfoto koleksi CD porno Jongin dan berniat melaporkannya ke dosen Wu yang juga adalah ketua kedisiplinan. Tidak ada yang ingin berurusan dengan dosen Wu, dan Jongin juga tidak.

Dengan linangan air mata, Jongin memboyong beberapa Cdnya dan melakukan transaksi dengan bandar paling terkenal di asrama, yaitu Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang merupakan pelopor pornoaksi sekaligus penggagas nobar film porno setiap malam jumat di kamar asramanya tentu membantu Jongin dengan membeli CD baru Jongin. setelah itu, masalahnya selesai.

Oh, pernah satu kali, Luhan yang juga nyerempet sifatnya Jongin meminjam uang Baekhyun, dengan percaya diri dia menyembunyikan Cdnya supaya Baekhyun tidak melakukan hal yang sama seperti Jongin. namun Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun, dia melambai lambaikan kwitansi peminjaman uang milik Luhan.

Bukan kwitansinya yang bikin takut, tapi keterangan dibawahnya. Luhan lupa kalau di kolom kwitansi pinjam uang milik Baekhyun, ada keharusan untuk mengisi apa yang dilakukan peminjam dengan uang yang dipinjam. Dan Luhan dengan bodohnya menulis, 'membeli bokep limited edition di abang Chen'

Lalu kembali lagi kejadian transaksi antara Luhan dan Chanyeol, sang bandar sejati.

Chanyeol menyetujui permintaan Baekhyun tentu bukan tanpa syarat, syaratnya cukup mudah bagi Chanyeol tapi bagai disuruh makan tiga puluh sapi dalam tiga menit bagi Baekhyun.

Syaratnya adalah merelakan seluruh, ingat seluruh, seluruh utang yang pernah Chanyeol buat. Chanyeol sih senang senang saja membantu, tapi kesempatan hanya datang sekali kan?

Baekhyun yang sudah merasa kepincut akhirnya menyetujui syarat laknat Chanyeol. Baginya, jika dia bisa mendapatkan gadis itu, bukan hanya utang yang direlakan, dia akan mentraktir Chanyeol steak setiap tiga jam sekali dalam sebulan.

"Iya iya!" Ucap Baekhyun sewot.

"Baek, aku akan memberitahumu langkah pertama." Ucap Chanyeo sambil mengusap keringat di dahinya.

"Apa?" Baekhyun masih sensi karena kepanasan.

"Pertama, kau itu harus memberikan kesan kepadanya. Kau harus menunjukkan kalau kau tertarik padanya. Berlaku agresif, gadis gadis biasanya akan merasa senang jika ada pemuda yang mengerjarnya."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, "Lalu yang kedua?"

Chanyeol melirik kearah Baekhyun, seolah Baekhyun hanyalah upil jalanan yang berjuang sendiri selama sekian tahun untuk menyambung hidup. Chanyeol kembali mendongakkan kepalanya dan lanjut mengipasi lehernya sambil berkata, "Biar kupikirkan nanti."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, masih dengan nafas ngos-ngosan, Baekhyun mengedarkan matanya untuk menangkap sosok maba yang kemarin ditemuinya. Dia mendesah kecewa saat tidak menjumpai gadis incarannya di kerumunan orang orang yang berbaris di lapangan.

Namun ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang berlari dari arah gerbang, senyumnya mengembang.

"Maaf _sunbae_ , saya telat." Ucap orang yang tadi berlari, tak lain adalah incaran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tentu mendengar suara khas dengan aksen cadel itu, dia duduk di bangku paling depan ngomong-ngomong.

"KAU ITU NIAT KULIAH TIDAK?!" teriak Luhan, begitu begitu dia itu anggota BEM.

"Niat _sunbae,_ ini buktinya saya berangkat." Jawabnya.

"BERANI JUGA KAU MEMBANTAH!"

Gadis itu menggaruk pelipisnya, "Kan tadi _sunbae_ tanya, jadi saya jawab." Cicitnya.

Seluruh maba yang berjejer bak salmon itu terkikik geli mendengar jawabannya.

"KAU SEHUN! KEN-"

"HOI LUHAN!"

Seluruh perhatian terfokus pada Baekhyun yang berdiri dari tribun, Chanyeol yang duduk disebelahnya merasa kikuk karena ketahuan menggaruk ketiaknya, dalam hati dia mengumpat pada Baekhyun, image kerennya hancur. Namun meskipun begitu dia tetap penasaran pada apa yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun.

"JANGAN KERAS KERAS PADA GADIS INCARANKU!" teriak Baekhyun keras dengan senyumnya.

Semua melongo beberapa detik sebelum terdengar suara cie cie dari berbagai penjuru. Sedang si gadis hanya menunduk salah tingkah dengan pipi yang memerah.

Kemudian di hari berikutnya, Baekhyun mulai mendekati Sehun, mulai dari menyapanya setiap pagi, menemani ke kantin, menanyakan nomor telefon.

Chanyeol bilang langkah kedua adalah dekati incaranmu dengan caramu sendiri. Nah itulah yang membuatnya bertingkah seperti diatas. Baekhyun tidak tahu saja jika Chanyeol malas berpikir karena pusing film laknat apa yang akan mereka tonton bersama penghuni asrama malam jumat depan.

Dan akhirnya setelah tiga bulan mendekati Sehun, akhirnya Baekhyun diperbolehkan mengantar Sehun pulang di akhir pekan nanti.

Baekhyun bingung, tentang apa yang akan dia pakai, mobil mana yang akan dia bawa, parfum yang merek apa yang akan dia semprot bahkan pengharum mobil wangi apa yang akan dia gantung.

Chanyeol gemas, bagaimana tidak, Baekhyun hanya mondar mandir didepan kasurnya sambil komat kamit daripada segera menyiapkan diri.

"Baek, kau ini hanya akan mengantarnya pulang kerumah. Bukan untuk melamar atau untuk minta izin menghamilinya!" ucap Chanyeol akhirnya.

Baekhyun berhenti mondar mandir dan memelototi Chanyeol, "Ini seperti perkenalan tidak langsung kau tau!" ucapnya sebelum kembali ke mode mondar mandirnya.

Chanyeol mendengus dan meraih handphone Baekhyun untuk menelpon Key, penghuni asrama dua pintu dari kamarnya, menurut Chanyeol anak itu yang paling mengerti soal pakaian dari pada penghuni asrama yang lain. Ponsel Chanyeol tidak ada pulsanya ngomong-ngomong.

"Halo Key, kau bisa sedikit membantuku?" ucap Chanyeol.

" _Oh, Chanyeol ku kira Baekhyun. Nomormu tidak ada pulsanya lagi? Oh kau memang kere."_

"Ya ya ya aku memang kere, tapi dari orang kere inilah kau mendapat tontonan gratis setiap malam jumat." Balas Chanyeol pedas.

" _Santai Chan, santai. Baiklah kau butuh bantuan apa?"_

"Si lintah darat akan mengantar Sehun si incarannya pulang hari ini, dan yang dia lakukan hanya mondar mandir tanpa melepas satu helai benangpun dari tubuhnya untuk mandi dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari lalu memilih beberapa ekor pakaian dan segera enyah dari kamar agar aku bisa dengan tenang memikirkan apa yang akan kita tonton malam jumat." Cerocos Chanyeol kesal. Dia sengaja mengucapnya keras keras agar Baekhyun tersindir, tapi makhluk itu lebih fokus pada langkah kaki bolak baliknya daripada suara Chanyeol.

" _Baiklah aku akan kesana, oh ya, ngomong-ngomong memang kau sedang pusing tentang tontonan kita besok? Tenang saja Chan, kau beri bokep bebek dan kadal saja, anak anak juga doyan."_

Chanyeol tertawa keras sebelum berucap kembali, "Kau benar Key, kau benar." Kemudian Chanyeol kembali tertawa.

" _Bukankah kau baru dapat bonus dari abang Chen, lebih baik kau gunakan itu saja."_

Chanyeol manggut manggut, "Ya, kau benar. Ngomong ngomong kapan kau akan kemari jika kau terus bicara." Ucap Chanyeol kesal.

" _Ne, ne, hamba akan segera kesana, paduka."_

"Cepatlah kemari wahai upik abu."

Setelah mendengar umpatan Key dan bunyi 'tut' Chanyeol akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Apalagi setelah pintu asramanya diketuk, dengan ringan Chanyeol bangkit dari kasurnya dan membuka pintu. Keningnya mengernyit ketika tidak mendapati Key disana, melainkan Yixing si anak akuntansi yang suka ketiduran dimana mana.

"Eh, Yixing ada apa? Nobarnya kan malam jumat, ini baru hari sabtu." tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Masuk boleh?" tanya yixing kalem.

Yixing ini jika dibandingkan dengan penghuni asrama yang paling kalem. Tapi kadang kadang juga sama nyelenehnya. Pernah di saat malam jumat, setelah mereka selesai menonton. Yixing minta pinjam cd yang tadi diputer. Anak anak sih yakinnya yixing masih belum puas nonton, soalnya yixing juga ikutan teriak teriak frustasi bareng pas adegan puncaknya.

Setelah tiga hari cd Chanyeol tidak dikembalikan, si pemilik berinisiatif mengambilnya. Chanyeol itu termasuk bandar yang perhitungan. Dan ternyata! Cd itu bukan ditonton, malah digunakan sebagai pengganjal jendela!

Chanyeol rasanya pengen nyebur ke got. Itu bagaimana kalau cdnya jatuh pas ke kepala dosen Wu, bisa mati Chanyeol. Yixing sendiri seolah tidak paham dengan kelakuan Chanyeol yang teriak teriak sampai penghuni asrama ngumpul di kamarnya.

Karena mulut ember Chanyeol, semua penghuni jadi tahu kelakuan Yixing yang bisa menyebabkan mereka kehilangan tontonan gratis tiap minggu.

Akhir dari cerita ini adalah yixing yang dikeroyok masal.

Yixing kini telah rebahan di kasur Chanyeol. Chanyeolnya sendiri memilih berdiri, kalau kalau Key datang jadi dia tidak perlu susah payah bangun.

"Baekhyun kenapa tuh?" tanya Yixing sambil meluk guling.

"Jangan hirauin dia." Chanyeol melirik prihatin Baekhyun yang masih pada posisi keramatnya.

"Emang kenapa sih, xing?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Itu, Sehun udah nunggu di depan asrama." Ucap Yixing pelan terus tidur.

Chanyeol manggut manggut, "Udah sampai depan ternyata, eh, APAAN? UDAH DI DEPAN?!"

Chanyeol lari bak pedagang sapi ke kamar Key, pas dibuka Key ternyata masih pakai boxer motif chihuahua tanpa atasan, dengan apron hijau bergambar lemari chibi.

Chanyeol geram. Perasaan Chanyeol sudah dari tadi telepon, dan si makhluk ini masih sibuk sama penggorengan!

"Chan-chanyeol, tadi tiba tiba onew telepon katanya pengen ayam. Tau sendiri Onew itu paling bisa dipinjem alat masaknya, kalau dia marah, kita tidak akan bisa pinjam ke dia lagi." Key beralasan.

Chanyeol melangkah panjang panjang menuju Key, mencengkeram leher apron Key hingga si bocah tercekik sambil menggeretnya menuju kamar apartementnya.

"Sehun udah di depan asrama dan Baekhyun belum berhenti mondar mandir. Apalagi kau tidak sadar posisi sebagai penikmat kedermawananku! Kau ini lebih memilih alat masak daripada asupan gizi seminggu sekali, hah?!" sembur Chanyeol.

"Aku lebih milih program sehatmu, Chan!" setelah berseru, Key segera masuk ke kamar ChanBaek. Dengan telaten Key menepuk(re: menggeplak(re:memukul kencang(re:menjitak sampai puyeng))) kepala Baekhyun hingga si empu berteriak kesakitan.

"KEY! APA APAAN SIH!"

Key masih santai nyeret Baekhyun ke kamar mandi. Lalu terdengar suara 'byar byur', suara teriakan Baekhyun dan benda benda berjatuhan. Chanyeol menghela nafas tenang, setidaknya sahabat gilanya itu telah mendapat pertolongan ahli.

Baekhyun diseret oleh Key seolah dirinya karung berisi glonggongan(?) kentang. Baekhyun terjengkang kebelakang saat Key tiba tiba melepas pegangannya di leher kimono mandi yang dia pakai. Tau tau kaus biru cerah, jaket baseball biru tua dan celana jeans sudah nemplok indah di wajahnya.

"Buka baju." Perintah Key.

"Dih, apaan!" tolak Baekhyun.

"BUKA BAJU, WOY!"

Key menarik Baekhyun berdiri lalu merobek kimono mandi tebal itu menjadi dua. Chanyeol yang duduk di meja belajar melongo, Baekhyun shock, Yixing mah santai, dia kan masih tidur.

Key menyemprotkan parfum ke leher dan beberapa bagian tubuh Baekhyun sebelum berteriak lagi, "PAKAI BAJU, PAKAI SEPATU TERUS KELUAR! TIDAK BAIK MEMBUAT SEHUN MENUNGGU!"

Baekhyun kalang kabut memakai bajunya, meraih dompet dan kunci mobil. Dia hendak melangkah sebelum teriakan Key kembali menggema.

"RAMBUT! MASIH BASAH GITU MAU KELUAR! KAU INI TIDAK PENGALAMAN SEKALI."

Oke tahan Baek, kali ini aja. Key boleh bebas bentak. Ini juga karena Key yang membantunya. Ingatkan Baekhyun untuk segera menagih utang untuk beli selendang sutra. Tenang, Baekhyun.

Dengan kekuatan super Key berhasil membuat rambut Baekhyun kering dengan bonus pusing karena kepalanya diputar putar dalam balutan handuk pink busuk milik Chanyeol.

"PERGI SANA!" Key sepertinya punya bakat jadi bentakers deh, bukan screamers lagi.

"IYA INI JUGA MAU PERGI."

.

.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Baekhyun canggung. Karena kecerobohannya, dia merusak semua imajinasi kotornya semalam.

Sehun tertawa, suaranya membuat Baekhyun merinding kesenangan. "Tidak, tidak begitu lama seperti menunggumu menyatakan perasaan misalnya."

Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati, di kode sekeras ini tentu membuatnya senang. Tapi masalahnya, Chanyeol belum mengatakan langkah ketiga, Baekhyun jadi paranoid sendiri jika dia tidak mendengarkan nasihat Chanyeol.

Tapi Baekhyun juga ingin menyatakan perasaannya. Demi apa Baekhyun itu benar benar kepincut pada Sehun. jika misalnya Sehun sekarang ngupil atau kentut sembarangan maka Baekhyun bisa menerimanya dengan senang hati. Karena Baekhyun yakin, dirinya sangat mencintai gadis yang duduk di jok mobil sebelahnya ini.

Masa bodoh dengan Chanyeol, yang penting Sehun bisa jadi pacarnya.

"Memang kalau aku menyatakan perasaan, kau akan menerimanya?" tanya Baekhyun jahil. Lampu merah membuat Baekhyun memelankan kecepatan dan akhirnya berhenti.

"Pesimis sekali." Sindir Sehun.

Baekhyun tertawa sambil menyisir rambutnya kebelakang. Rambutnya terasa lembut karena usapan sayang(re:jambakan) Key, yang melibatkan satu botol shampoo, dua dus kondisioner dan obat tetes mata untuk matanya yang perih. Setelah ini dia akan mengikut sertakan Key dalam rencana 'makan-steak-tiap-tiga-jam-selama-sebulan' miliknya. Oh Yixing juga, jika anak itu tidak memberitahu tentang Sehun yang telah menunggu, dia tidak akan berada disini bersama Sehun tentunya.

"Aku tentu tidak ingin ditolak, jadi aku tidak menerima penolakan okey? Mulai sekarang kau jadi kekasihku." Ucap Baekhyun ringan.

Sehun menatapnya tidak percaya, "Wah, ini tidak romantis sekali." Ucapnya sambil tertawa.

"Aku akan mengulanginya lagi dengan lebih romantis setelah kau kembali ke asrama." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, kepalanya mendekat ke arah Sehun, berhenti tepat setelah hidung mereka bertemu.

Sehun memasang pose seolah berpikir, "Tidak, tidak perlu. Aku suka kau yang tidak romantis ini."

Baekhyun tersenyum kembali, wajah mereka semakin mendekat, merasakan hembusan nafas satu sama lain, bi-

 _ **TIIIITTT~**_

Dan suara klakson menggagalkan segalanya.

Baekhyun kembali ke posisinya dan melajukan mobil. Mukanya tertekuk masam membuat gadis yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya beberapa detik yang lalu tertawa.

"Baekhyun minggirkan mobilnya sebentar."

Yang diminta menatap Sehun bingung, bukankah rumah Sehun masih lumayan jauh?

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun setelah menepikan mobilnya. Mereka berada di jalan yang sepi dengan danau di bagian kiri kanan.

"Sehun, mau kemana?" Baekhyun kembali bingung saat gadis manis dengan rok putih dan kaus biru itu melepaskan seat belt.

Tapi Sehun tidak menjawab, malah membuka pintu dan berjalan memutar menuju arah Baekhyun, dia membuka pintu.

Sehun tidak berniat membegalnya kan?

Pikiran aneh Baekhyun terhenti dan berganti dengan pikiran kotor saat Sehun dengan santai duduk mengangkang di pangkuannya setelah menutup pintu. Tangan kekasihnya itu melingkar di sekeliling leher.

"Bagaimana kalau ciuman selamat?" tanya Sehun dengan tampang dibuat sepolos mungkin.

Tanpa menjawab, Baekhyun bergerak mencium kekasih barunya.

Oh, apakah mereka bisa melakukan ' _this and that'_ di mobil seperti salah satu film yang pernah ditontonnya?

Yang pasti setelah itu, mobil sport warna biru metalik milik Baekhyun bergoyang tak karuan.

.

.

"Kau itu keras kepala sekali sih."

Baekhyun mendesah mendengarkan dumelan Sehun. Wajar dong jika Baekhyun mengeluh pada kekasih, ralat calon istrinya sendiri.

"Bukan salahku, sayang." Bela Baekhyun yang tengah berbaring di ranjang.

Sehun duduk di tepi ranjang, tangannya menyentil pelan pipi Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja salahmu, kau pikir menangani empat konstruksi rumah itu seperti membeli barang dengan kartu kredit gendutmu itu? empat konstruksi, Baek, empat." Ucap Sehun tidak percaya.

Baekhyun merengut, "Aku kan harus mencari nafkah untuk biaya pernikahan kita."

"Ya Tuhan, seberapa besar sih pernikahan yang akan kita lakukan? Uang di rekeningmu sudah sangat banyak dan tidak akan habis hanya untuk pernikahan kita, sayang."

Sehun gemas sendiri. Gaji Baekhyun sebagai Arsitek itu sangat banyak ngomong ngomong. Dan pemuda itu tetap mencari nafkah untuk biaya pernikahan? Sehun sebenarnya tidak masalah, toh itu keinginan Baekhyun. Tapi jika sampai pemuda itu jatuh sakit seperti ini kan dia juga tidak tega.

"Aku sudah bilang, kita juga bisa pakai uangku dan-"

"Tidak Sehun, aku yang menikahimu, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab terhadap semuanya." Baekhyun kembali ke mode keras kepalanya.

"Baiklah, tapi kau ini tidak bisa diberitahu. Kalau kerja itu difikirkan dampaknya, mentang mentang aku dokter bisa merawatmu lalu kau bisa seenaknya begitu." Omel Sehun.

"Hanya jika aku sakit kau bisa perhatian seperti ini padaku." Bela Baekhyun dengan nada memelas.

Sehun hanya menghela nafas, "Kalau mau diperhatikan seperti ini ya kau harus sembuh lalu tunggu tanggal untuk jadi suamiku, baru aku urus, aku perhatikan. Kalau baru kekasih kan artinya kau bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri."

"Baiklah maafkan aku, aku terlalu memforsir tenagaku." Baekhyun akhirnya mengalah. Tidak tahan jika harus marahan dengan kekasih manisnya yang satu ini.

"Aku tahu kau membencinya tapi kau harus meminumnya, sayang." Ucap Sehun geli sambil mengeluarkan beberapa pil obat dari botol.

"Oh Tuhan, tidak Sehun. aku bisa sembuh tanpa benda benda aneh itu." pinta Baekhyun sambil memandang ngeri ke arah pil warna warni di tangan Sehun.

"Kalau mau sembuh, kau harus minum ini sayang." Begini nih kalau Baekhyun sakit, rewelnya setengah mati. Apalagi ketakutan Baekhyun meminum obat obatan, itu merepotkan.

"Tidak."

"Ish, kau ini niat menikah denganku tidak sih, dinasehatin tidak bisa, kerja terus tanpa istirahan, kalau sudah sakit tidak mau minum obat. Kau ini sengaja sakit kan supaya tidak jadi menikah denganku." Ucap Sehun jengkel. Meski dalam hati dia tertawa setan, Sehun sudah memiliki ide untuk membuat Baekhyun meminum obat.

"TIDAK! Te-tentu saja tidak! Aku sakit dan menikah denganmu tidak ada hubungannya, demi Tuhan, Sehun!" pekik Baekhyun, dia tidak ingin Sehun salah paham dan membatalkan pernikahan.

"Lalu ini apa? Kau itu tidak pernah sayang padaku kan? Makanya kau sengaja sakit supaya aku khawatir, kau suka kan melihatku khawatir? Oh, terima kasih tuan Byun."

Sehun beranjak dari kasur sebelum tangan Baekhyun menggenggam jemarinya erat. Sehun memandang Baekhyun yang menatapnya tersiksa, "A-aku akan-"

"Kau akan apa?" tanya Sehun. dia menahan senyum karena merasakan kemenangannya. Akhirnya, tuan Byun si lintah darat itu takluk pada siasatnya.

"Minum." Cicit Baekhyun pelan.

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya." Sehun sengaja mengucapkannya agar Baekhyun kesal.

"Aku akan meminumnya puas kau?"

Baekhyun sebal, Sehun sudah mempermainkannya. Meskipun itu juga untuk kebaikannya, tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa menerima jika itu berhubungan dengan pil warna warni mencolok yang merusak mata –menurutnya-

"Nah itu baru calon suamiku."

Dan akhirnya di kamar apartement itu hanya terdengar suara jeritan Baekhyun karena satu buah pil tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

 _Poor_ Baekhyun.

.

.

Sehun tengah menenggelamkan diri dengan setumpuk laporan di meja kerjanya. Jam prakteknya telah usai tapi laporan ini menggunung di mejanya karena tiga hari tidak diselesaikan. Salahkan saja Baekhyun yang menungganginya habis habisan setelah sembuh sebagai balas dendam insiden tersangkutnya pil di tenggorokan Baekhyun.

Hell, itu bukan salahnya. Salah Baekhyun saja yang payah menelan pil. Mengingat Baekhyun saja sudah membuatnya sebal. Gara gara ulah Baekhyun, Sehun susah berjalan selama tiga hari, dan selama tiga hari itu, Sehun menjalankan mode ngambeknya.

Baekhyun menelpon tidak diangkat, Baekhyun mengunjungi apartementnya juga tidak dibuka. Sampai sampai Sehun mengubah kode akses masuk aprtementnya karena kesal pada Baekhyun.

"Dokter Sehun, ada pasien." Ucap seorang perawat kepada Sehun setelah mengetok pintu dan membukanya.

"Tapi jam praktekku sudah selesai." Ucap Sehun bingung.

"Ini pasien penting, dokter." Perawat itu kembali berkata pada Sehun namun dengan raut seolah berkata 'eciecieciee'

"Baiklah, biarkan dia masuk." Putus Sehun akhirnya. Dia merapikan mejanya dari tumpukan laporan yang berserakan saat mendengar pintu dibuka dan langkah kaki mendekat ke arah meja kerjanya.

Sehun masih menunduk membereskan alat tulisnya saat mengatakan, "Apa keluhannya."

"Hatiku sakit saat kau tidak mau menemuiku."

Sehun refleks mengangkat pandangannya dan menemukan Baekhyun berdiri di depan meja kerjanya. Sehun refleks berdiri.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Baekhyun pelan. Kentara sekali kalau pemuda itu memang merindukan Sehun. tapi Sehun masih kesal pada Baekhyun sih.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Baekhyun lagi.

Sehun hanya memandangnya sejenak lalu melangkah menuju jendela kaca di sebelah meja kerjanya. Matanya melihat orang orang dibawah yang terlihat kecil sebelum merasakan kehangatan di punggungnya dan lengan yang melingkari perutnya.

"Kau menyebalkan." Ucap Sehun akhirnya luluh. Dia menyandarkan punggungya ke dada Baekhyun, mencari posisi yang nyaman.

"Maafkan aku, Sayang. Aku benar benar lepas kendali." Ucap Baekhyun menyesal. Kepalanya tenggelam ke ceruk leher Sehun sambil menyesap aroma khas calon istrinya ini.

"Gara gara kau aku harus lembur hari ini."

"Aku akan menemanimu disini hingga kau selesai sebagai permintaan maaf."

Sehun berbalik dengan senang, "Sungguh?"

"Tentu." Baekhyun terkikik melihat binar di kedua mata Sehun.

"Ah, aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sehun sambil memeluk Baekhyun kembali.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Sepertinya dia bisa mempraktekkan sesuatu hasil dari reuninya bersama Chanyeol dan penghuni asrama saat kuliah pagi tadi. Apalagi dia sangat merindukan kelinci kecilnya ini. tidak sia sia dia bertemu dengan orang orang tidak waras itu.

Sehun melepas pelukannya tiba tiba dan memelototi Baekhyun yang masih membayangkan hal hal kotor antara dia, Sehun dan adik kecilnya.

"Baekhyun kau menggunakan celana itu lagi." Ucap Sehun kesal sambil menunjuk skinny jeans yang dipakainya.

"O-oh Sehun aku lupa. Aku ada reuni dengan teman kulliah dan aku-"

"Kau tau kan sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan menggunakan celana ketat! Itu bisa merusak sperma, aku tidak mau anakku kelak bodoh mesum dan jorok seperti Chanyeol."

Sehun itu sedikit jengkel dengan Chanyeol, setelah dia mengetahui kalau Chanyeol itu bandar porno dari temannya, Taehyung. Pasti Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun menjadi mesum, itu pikirannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan sekarang, apa anak kita akan bodoh mesum jorok seperti Chanyeol."

Sehun gelagapan, apalagi saat Baekhyun melangkah kepadanya pelan seolah dirinya singa yang perkasa dan Sehun hanya kelinci kecil yang tersesat ke kandangnya.

"Baekhyun, kau baru m-minta maaf loh." Sehun gugup sendiri. Meski sudah enam tahun pacaran bak kredit mobil dan akan menikah beberapa bulan lagi, menghadapi Baekhyun dalam mode ganasnya benar benar tantangan bagi Sehun.

"Kita menikah masih dua bulan lagi, bagaimana jika kita membuktikannya saat itu?" Sehun mencoba menghindar yang malah membuatnya terpojok diantara dinding dan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mengajukannya hingga minggu depan, yang penting sekarang, ayo buat anak."

"BAEKHYUN!"

-end-

Umaigat. Omaigot.

Ini apa?

Entah ini apa.

Ini tumben banget aku ngetik langsung jadi. Biasnya harus mengalami proses yang namanya males dulu baru kelar. Tapi gara gara aku update sarbio kemaren, otakku nggak bisa berhenti mikir ono ene unu tentang fanfic fanfic selanjutnya.

Iya sih, ngalir kalo di otak mah, tapi tangannya pegel juga hoho.

Makasih review, fav, foll nya di ff ini atau di sarbio. Aku bakal berjuang supaya tulisanku jadi semakin baik dan enak dibaca.

Oh, aku bayangin Baekhyun di Monster. Rambut si mak cabe kan berdiri manja jadi keliatan menly(?)

Mohon kritik dan sarannya^_^

Bisa nggak aku dapet 20 review baru aku lanjut? Bisa ya ya ya? Makasih #maksa.

Oke akhir kata.

Mind to review?


End file.
